Crazy
by GreenandPurpleMonkeys
Summary: It was official. Sirius thought. The stress had finally gotten to his godson, he'd gone crazy.
1. The First Encounter

This is just something that would not leave my head and I decided to have some fun while preparing the next chapter to TR. Nothing serious (haha) just a little humor fic to make me and hopefully others laugh.

I don't own either Harry Potter nor A Very Potter Musical which all of the main moment quotes/songs will come from.

Now please enjoy and notice the new poll on my profile.

And review let me know what you think, mostly if I should continue.

* * *

THE FIRST ENCOUNTER

It was official. Sirius thought. The stress had finally gotten to his godson, he'd gone crazy.

The day of the event that planted this thought in the man's head started out normal. Well as normal as could possibly be at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

It started with breakfast. Most everyone was done, Ron was talking to Harry about dessert, Ginny and Hermione were laughing about something girly with Tonks and the rest were smiling at the happiness displayed that day.

Until Ron started to reach into his pocket, then the adults (except Tonk's, Bills and Fleur's) expressions turned to confusion.

"Do you want a delicious red vine?" Ron asked, pulling out the package from his pocket and displaying it to the rest of the table like a advertisement.

"Absolutely." Harry smiled turning his head to face where Ron did.

"Well, hey. Here you go good buddy." Ron exclaimed pulling a licorice from the wrapping and handing it to Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said taking a bite. "You know red vines are my favorite snack in the whole world."

Sirius and Remus filed this away for future use.

"Oh my god me too." Ron agreed putting another piece into his mouth while shoving the wrapping back into his pocket.

Both Harry and Ron froze, their candy dangling out of their mouths, stood and turned to look at each other. Candy still hanging out mirrors sides of their mouths. The two took a step sideways and then a step away from the other.

None of the non order member, except Tonks, Bill and Fleur acted like anything was happening, they just continued on in whatever they were doing.

Simultaneously, Ron and Harry raised their right and left arms, respectively, then did the same with the other. Each waited a second then leaned forward a little and put both hands into a surfer's gesture, and said. "Eugh." Then stood back straight. All with straight faces.

Quickly they both practically ripped their licorice from their mouths.

"Alright." Ron said as they both moved forward two steps. "Favorite Amie man song on three, 1, 2, 3." He counted fast.

"Red vines." They both answered.

"Favorite color vines other than green." Harry challenged, raising his chin a little.

"Red vines." They both answered again.

"Favorite way to say red wines in a German accent." Ron shot back.

"Red vines." They answered, then exclaimed. "Oh my god!" Then stepped forward and hugged fiercely.

"Where have you been all my life?" Ron asked ecstatically, releasing other boy.

"Oh," Harry answered pointing to the floor with his licorice. "In a cupboard under some stairs."

Remus and Sirius hoped to Merlin that wasn't true.

"That's so cool." Ron stated as they both sat down and continued on like nothing happened.

For the rest of the day, when asked, both boys would deny anything and say matter-of-factly that no such event happened the asker was losing their mind, "It must be from the stress of life." Ron said once when Remus asked. "So much happening in so little time. I would be unfocused on reality too."

No one asked again after that.

They would live to regret it.


	2. HFP

I completely forgot I had this done! OOPS!

I own nothing! All Harry Potter belongs to Queen JK Rowling and A Very Potter Musical belongs to Starkid Potter.

**HERE'S A QUESTION FOR YOU ALL, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT PARTS OF EITHER MUSICAL YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ ABOUT. TELL ME I WOULD LOVE TO MAKE YOU HAPPY IF POSSIBLE. I WILL HOWEVER NOT BE ABLE TO POST FOR A WHILE AS I AM GETTING REUSED TO ALL THE BALANCING THAT COMES WITH SCHOOL, HOMEWORK AND WRITING SO I SHALL PICK BACK UP HOPEFULLY SOMETIME SOON.**

Enjoy!

* * *

HFP

Three days later, almost no one wondered if anything would happen. This was a mistake. As a matter of fact, everyone involved in the before mentioned incident was counting on the others to let the moment go. This was when they would plan to strike next… and they did.

Harry, being the wondrous boy that he is, talked Dumbledore into letting Neville Longbottom come to Grimmauld Place. He also got Dumbledore to agree to not letting the others know, the Hogwarts students/Tonks, Bill, Fleur and Charlie (who had flooed in from Romania the day before upon being asked to by his siblings) would take care of that announcement. In their own creative *cough evil cough* way.

Of course, the teens, being as sneaky as they are were able to get down to the kitchen/dining room before the Order members were awake. The elder four were only five minutes behind them.

Sirius was the first to wake and come in. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he didn't notice the new comer sitting to the right of his godson and the left Hermione. In fact, Sirius didn't even notice that anyone was sitting at the table at all until Remus came in with Arthur and Molly. Molly took one look at the round faced boy and shrieked, waking up Mrs. Black's portrait, the rest of the order, who immediately came running in wands out, and alerting Sirius to his new house guest.

"Good morning." The already informed chirped, not the slightest bit moved by Molly's surprise.

"What is - How did -" Molly stammered, pointing frantically at everyone sitting.

Smirking, Harry took lead. "Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, , I think the three of you know Neville, Neville this is my godfather, Sirius."

Neville smiled and nodded. "Pleased to meet you. I was not surprised in the least when Harry told me everything."

Harry received a lot of raised eyebrows. Harry, rolling his eyes, told them. "Dumbledore invited him over."

The others sighed, and nodded, some muttering soft "Oh"s under their breath.

"So pal," Ron said about half way through breakfast. "That's a pretty cool headband you got there."

Everyone looked up and stared at the purple material. They, meaning those not informed, hadn't noticed it until now. Not even Snape who details were supposed to be a specialty, he _is _a spy after all.

"Oh, thanks." Harry answered, pointing to the middle of his forehead where his lightning bold scar resided. "I wear it to cover up this gross scar I got when I was a baby." The order exchanged looks. Was this another moment like with the red vines? Or was Ron really that thick?

"I was in the car with my parents when we crashed." Harry paused and the order confirmed it, this was indeed another "red vine" moment. "Into a crocodile." The choked on air. Seriously? Crashed into a crocodile? "My parents got eaten, but then the crocodile took a knife and gave me this scar." He shrugged. "At least that's what my liar aunt and uncle told me."

If that's what they really told him… the order might just have to call in someone to check on the Dursley couple's mental health.

"Well that sucks." Ron stated, taking a bite of the licorice he had pulled out a moment before. The unknowledgeable order members cringed at the offending item. "Can I see it?"

"Yeah sure." Harry answered, pulling off the headband. The members jaws dropped, his scar had been outlined in dark red sharpie.

Ron stared open mouthed at him. "Oh my god." His voice sounded like his mouth was full of peanut butter. "You're Har- You're Harry Potter."

Did it really take him that long to figure out? Sirius wondered.

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Bloody hell," Charlie shouted in a fake Irish accent. "It's Harry Potter!"

Bill, Charlie, the Twins, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Neville all jumped up and screamed "Yay!" Sounding like toddlers. Running over and crowding the now standing Harry,

"Seamus Finnegan, Mr. Potter." Charlie told Harry, shaking his hand. "Meeting you like this is a real treat. A real treat."

"Nice to meet you man." Harry told him quietly.

"Yo, what's up man, my name is Dean Thomas." Bill said, patting Harry on the shoulder then shaking his hand. With his other hand, he reached into his sweater pocket and pulled something in wrapping. "You want some bubble gum?"

"Yeah I love bubble gum." Harry told him smiling.

"Will you sign my Harry Potter poster Mister Potter?" Neville asked him pulling out a quill and unrolling a large piece of paper he had pulled from no where. On it was a picture of a baby wearing a one piece outfit, a yellow bib, and a drawn scar on his forehead, the baby had his fist held up in front of his face and was smiling.

"Um, okay." Harry answered, uneasily taking the quill. "Who should I make it out to?"

"Neville Longbottom sir."

"Okay Schlongbottom." Harry said turning slightly to Ron and "Dean" who laughed.

Sirius and Remus frowned.

"Nehow Harry Potter." Ginny said with an Amerucan country accent, clasping her hands together and bowing slightly at the waist. "My name is Cho Chang ya'll. You should visit the Ravenclaw house sometime." She stuck her hand out to him as if she was waiting for him to kiss it.

"Alright. Okay." Harry muttered while Ginny ran her hand all over his mouth and then turned away gazing at it like the ninth wonder of the world.

"Ron. What is going on?" Harry asked, walking over to the boy who stood off to the side. As Harry spoke Ron slowly lifted and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Everyone's treating me like I'm famous or something."

"But Harry. You are." Then the weirdest thing, surpassing even the Red Vine incident, Ron began to sing.

"You're Harry freakin' Potter." The others started to dance in the background. "You don't understand you're a legend man to us all. Every son and daughter is -"

"Safe." The dancers stated in unison hugging themselves.

Ron continued while the sitting adults looked on is disbelief and confusion. Molly's jaw wad dropped - she had no idea her Ronnikens could sing. "From You-Know-Who all because of you. You were small." He demonstrated. "But I wonder if you can recall."

Harry, Ron and the dancers moved across the floor, the dancers making two lines on one knee in front of the two best friends. "Long story short. This guy" he whispered. "Voldemort." Ron's voice then went back to normal. Sorta. "Was super cruel." Ron walked away a little.

"Voldemort?" Harry questioned in a non-singing voice - Sirius sighed in relief remembering Harry's father's singing.

Ron and the dancers gasped and said. "Shh."

Ron came back over to Harry. "He tried to kill you and your parents and this is where it gets intensely cool." His voice got exited at the end and he started to bounce a little. "Even though you were a tiny little boy, you should of died but you survived and them destroyed," Ron kicked his leg out while Harry went 'Huh?' "This evil guy and it's a story we enjoy to tell."

Everyone but Harry stuck a pose like a star. "You're freakin' Potter. We don't prefer Gandolf, Merlin or Oz. You're a whole lot hotter." It was now obvious that Hermione was supposed to be Molly who did not look very happy with the arrangements. Mostly it was the clothes.

The guys minus Snape laughed, at the lyrics and at the move they pulled on 'hotter.' "

"With that lightening scar, you're a superstar to us all. If we're in trouble we know who to call."

Dance break. A dance break.

'They're good.' Sirius thought watching each teen dance. It was impressive but oh so confusing. Everyone was thinking along the same way.

"The best part is," We heard Ron telling Harry as they moved to the middle of the finishing dancing mob. The dancers and Ron backed away to separate sides of the room from Harry and an annoying heavily accented voice broke through the room.

"Did somebody say Harry Potter?" Rita Skeeter walked in, her quill held high above her head and a scroll in the other.

The order members at the table gasped. Then Remus blinked and realized Tonks was no longer beside him, eventually, the rest of the confused adults realized the same thing. Tonks was also in on it. And was playing as Rita Skeeter.

'Is she gonna sing as well?' Remus and Sirius asked themselves.

'Rita' moved forward. "Rita Skeeter here for the Daily Profit reporting to you live dear readers from platform nine and three quarters. Where I just happened upon the original wiz-kid himself - Harry Potter, the Lad-Who-Lived. Now let's you and me get on the level HP. Are you excited to go to Hogwarts? Are you frightened for your life?"

Her voice was horrifyingly perfect. The outfit tied it all together, especially the fur shawl.

"What?" Harry asked. "Why would I be frightened for my life?"

"Well." Tonks drawled. It was scary how good she could do it. "Aren't you cock sure Know this dear readers, HP the eleven year old titan shows no fear. Even in the face of a murderous dog like Sirius Black." Tonks winked at her cousin, letting him know they weren't trying to be hurtful but just playing around. Sirius had already known that though.

"Who's Sirius Black?" Harry asked, sounding generally confused.

"Who's Sirius Black?" Tonks repeated. "You don't know? He used to be your dad's best friend until he betrayed him to the dark lord and got him killed. Yep, turns out he was a Death Eater."

Sirius sighed. He still felt guilty for the way the Potter's lives turned out.

"He killed thirteen ducks before they caught him. And I mean people. He hates your guts, wants you dead." Sirius growled quietly. "But it's no skin off your back. You know why?"

Tonks started to sing in Rita's voice. "You're Harry freaking' Potter! You don't wince at all, you're invincible to us harm. Like Betty Crocker ("Oh!" Went the dancers) I wanna eat you up, not wanna beat you up with that charm. Remember Harry kid you're the boss, you're the King, you're the bomb." the singing ended. "Keep your nose clean kid don't take any wooden sickles now." Then Tonks disappeared.

Suddenly the other kids started lining up into two vertical lines behind Harry, one spot missing for Ron wasn't filling it out yet.

"This is all… this is all too much to take." Harry nursed his elaborate breathing and then said. "This is all so unreal."

Ron laughed. "No it's not you're Harry Potter, you're the coolest damn kid in the entire universe everything comes easily you so you better get used to it." Ron then turned and entered the makeshift line.

Harry bean to sing while Remus and Sirius plugged their ears. Evil hearing destroying voice box. They were surprised when they realized we would not screw it up.

"This is all sad. I mean my parents died long ago."

"Long ago they died." the dancers sang and dramatically took a couple of steps back and put the back of their hand to their foreheads.

"I wanna be strong, be psyched but being unliked is all I know."

""What?" Sirius murmured to Remus. "DO you know if anything he's saying nos true?

Remus only shrugged.

"All he knows that's what." The dancers shouted, striking poses with Fred jumping on Ginny's back.

Molly rolled her eyes disapprovingly.

The dancers started to move away from the center of their "stage," Harry however backed up into the center, all of them snapping. While the dancers sung "Ah." Harry continued.

"I never thought I'd be a part of such a fate, an opportunity eleven years late…. I guess it's time for me to step up to the plate and sow 'em that I'm something great!"

The dancing/music paused. Everyone was looking expectantly at Harry.

Harry grinned. "I'm Harry Freakin' Potter. I'll do what I can if what you say I am is true. I can't be bothered by my awful past, I've found at last something I can do so it's time I knew exactly who I am. I'm Harry freakin' Potter."

"You're Harry freakin' Potter." Everyone else sang back as they finished their dance. "You're Harry freakin' Potter."

"I'm the man!" Harry declared whist getting lifted up in the air by Ron and Charlie while the others danced/clap in a circle around them. The two put him down and they all struck a pose and shouted. "Harry freakin' Potter!"

Of course, as soon as it was over they all got up and left the room. This time however the adults knew better than to ask. Although, the one time Severus made a comment on Harry's ego and it being to big to get through the door, Harry turned to Ron next to him and said in an overly done sneering voice through his teeth. "That's absurd. Ten points from Gryffindor!"

The best part - Snape couldn't take away points during the summer nor when they went back to school for something that occurred over the summer.


	3. Ginny and Harry

GINNY AND HARRY

Only two days after the 'Harry Frickin Potter' event it became obvious another moment was coming.

Everybody but Harry was seated around the dining table. There was a space left opened at the end next to Ginny that was claimed to be saved for the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry came about ten minutes after Molly had served the food, carrying a guitar. Acting like nothing wrong he took the seat next to the female Weasley and pushing his plate a side he set up the guitar in his lap. Ginny stood and walked a couple feet to stand next to Hermione but did nothing else.

The order members sighed and turned to watch, also pushing away their dinners.

"Hey Ginny come here." Harry called, not looking up from his instrument.

"Oh hey Harry Potter." Ginny said coming to sit back down in her abandoned seat.

"Hey check this out. I wanna show you something."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Well." Harry sighed. "There's this girl that I really like. I wanna let her know how special she is. So I wrote her a song. Just for the purposes for now because the song isn't really done I'm gonna put your name where her name should be. But I, you knoe, I doubt it'll really work. It'll probably not work at all. But let's just give it a try. Check it out."

Remus and Sirius smirked. It was obvious Harry was playing the other girl card to not feel so awkward about telling Ginny his real feelings and not having to risk getting killed by her older brothers in the house.

Harry began to play and sing. "You're tall and fun and skinny, you're really really pretty… uh - Ginny! I'm the Mickey to your Minnie, you're the Tigger to my Winnie, Ginny! You're hotter than all malinny, wanna take you out to dinny, Ginny! You're cuter than a guinea pig, wanna take you up to Winnipeg," He broke song for a moment, but no one really noticed. Everyone who wasn't in on it had their jaws dropped. "That's in Canada!" He started to re-sing. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny - You know, this ab- it doesn't work. Absolutely not. Doesn't work with your name at all. It sounds horrible. It sounds dumb. So, I dunno. What do you think? Will that make a girl fall in love with me?"

So obvious.

"Well I thin k it already has." Ginny giggled, breathlessly.

"Cool!" Harry exclaimed. "Cause it's for," Here it comes thought Sirius. "Cho Chang."

_What!_ Sirius and Remus' brains choked. Cho Chang? Who the hell…?

It was so obvious Harry belonged with Ginny. She could mellow him out.

Harry stood and walked out, guitar at his side and Ginny staring longingly after him. Suddenly piano music filled the room.

Ginny sighed and a spotlight fell on her and she started to sing. "The way his hair falls in his eyes. Makes me wonder if he'll ever see through my disguise. And I'm under his spell." She folded her arms on the back of the chair and laid her chin on them. "Everything is falling. And I don't know where to land. Everyone knows who he is. But they don't know who I am." She stood and faced the table. "Harry! Harry! Why can't you see, what you're doing to me."

The rest of the lights came back on, the twins, Ron, Hermione, Neville and the younger Order members continued on their morning activities like no interruption occurred. Ginny stayed seated, frozen, staring at the hallway door Harry had disappear through.

No one bothered to mention the incident to the teens. They knew they wouldn't get a straight answer. The Order members also thought they had seen Harry disappear into Ginny and Hermione's room, It was obvious to them we wasn't there to see Hermione, as she was in the library. Of course, no one had heard the laughing that occurred after Harry's entrance. Or if they did, it was never mentioned and cast off as another 'crazy moment.'


	4. Drawing and Dropping Cats Out Windows

EXCUSE THE LAST UPDATE I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT BEFORE WHILE TRYING TO PUT UP THIS CHAPTER! IT WAS NOT A REAL UPDATE.

I bet your wondering, why are you updating this when you're supposed to be taking a break, the answer is simple - _**I'M SO FRICKEN HAPPY! **_The guy I've been crushing on since June asked me to homecoming today! Of course, we decided on something else but the same rules apply. We're not going because my school's homecoming sucks. Our theme this year makes no sense what so ever.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and I shall be done with my brake very soon. I will have up very long chapters for you all and new stories I hope you'l like!

Uh, review responds...

**Luvs2dance** - Thank you! Just how many of my stories are you reading? I swear I see your name alot...

**Houserlz** - I could the Draco/Dobby thing after I introduce Luna, definitely doing pigfarts - that's a given;) - and IDK about the Cho thing. I don't really like her much and my Cho parts are usually taken over by Ginny but I could think of something.

**Shawty94** - Trust me _I_ don't want to know how I came up with this.

**Olive86** - Thanks Nora! Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow!

Sorry if I missed any because of my mess up!

* * *

DRAWING AND DROPPING CATS OUT WINDOWS

When Remus and Sirius walked into the dining room the next day, everything once again looked normal. The order had gotten used to seeing Neville around the house. They had also gotten used to the guitar that seemed to never leave Harry's side. One thing that was different today was the stuffed cat lion thing Hermione had on her lap.

Remus became concerned quickly when Tonks didn't show up for breakfast. Sirius, expecting another event, didn't mention it. Instead he took to eating as fast as he could. Soon enough, both men, along with others, noticed that Bill too was missing. Halfway through dinner, Snape arrived, scowling.

"Where's Albus?" He growled at the room.

"Not here." Charlie shrugged.

"I got a letter from him telling me to be here today." Snape growled again. "Are you telling me it was fake?"

"Yep."

Sighing, Snape sat in an empty chair he conjured at the top of the table.

None of the teens seemed very interrupted by his arrival. Sirius noticed this and discreetly jerked his head in their direction, Remus nodded, understanding. Snape was need for the show to start.

And start it did.

"It's not like that drawing's that good." Hermione told Ginny.

"Not that good." shot back Ginny slowly. "Let's see you try to draw something better you little know it all."

Ron stood up. "Yeah Herman! Let's see you draw something right here, in front of everybody."

Herman? Molly mouthed, shocked.

All the teens stood and cheered their agreement except Harry. Remus wanted to smile proudly but he knew something bigger was up the son of Prong's sleeve. Apparently, Molly couldn't tell this and smiled proudly anyway.

"Guys, guys stop it!" Harry called, pulling his guitar into his lap. "This is no way to go about this, okay. I got just the thing." Playing a couple strings, Harry sang. "Hermione can't draw."

The other joined in, starting to dance in place. "Hermione can't draw. Hermione can not draw. She only reads books and she can not draw, even if she was reading a how to draw book."

In the middle of repeating this, Bill walked in dressed like a professor with slacks, a long sleeved shirt rolled up to his elbows, and a vest. He had an auburn colored wig on. All in all, he looked like a younger Remus who's jaw dropped open at the sight.

Snape hissed seeing the figured behind Bill. Tonks had obviously changed her appearance to overly greasy hair, sallow skin and put on black robes and gloves. She made a great impression of Snape, although over doing it.

"Alright I messed up…." Bill trailed off seeing the dancing teens.

Snape the second joined in on the dancing, forming a style with prancing and disco.

"Guys stop." Bill told them. "This song isn't even that funny."

"Oh yeah." said Ron. "Let's hear you sing something right now in front of everybody."

"I don't have to sing for you." Bill said indignantly.

This time the kids started to sing. "Lupin can't sing. Lupin can't sing."

"Yes I can sing." Bill protested. "I can - I'm Remus freaking - "

"Lupin can not sing. He only reads books and he connot sing, even if he's reading a how to sing book."

"Alright, alright, guys." Bill said, voice choking. "Hey, remember how Hermione can't draw. She can't draw."

Once again the teens sang. "Hermione can't draw, Hermione can't draw. Hermione can not draw. She only reads books and she can not draw."

"Alright follow me!" Bill called and the teens stood, still sing to follow him out of the room.

Snape and Ron led the way out, Hermione still standing shocked, in her seat.

At the door, Snape turned and said. "Granger don't you have somewhere else to be?" In an overly sneering voice.

"Yeah!" Ron cheered.

They high fived.

The real Snape snarled. How dare they? He would never be friendly with Weasley!

"Do I have somewhere to be?" Hermione asked herself, standing and walking over to one of the windows. "No." She answered, dropping the cat, lion thing out the window. Piano music was slowly playing in the back ground.

After a couple measures, Hermione sang. "All my dreams, I'm chasing after. They don't need, all this laughter. I take a grain of salt. A stiff upper lip. It's not my fault, I'm not as hip." She quickly grabbed and released her head. "Wake up kid you know you're more than this."

Hermione walked over and climbed on top of her chair. "I'm the smartest person. That I've ever met. So why do I allow myself, to possibly forget. There's so much I know how to do. So much more than all of you." She waved her hand at the people sitting at the table, who were taking offence to her lyrics. "The only thing I wish I knew, was how to make them see, the girl that I can be."

She got off the chair and walked to stand behind Snape. "I am the coolest girl in the whole wide world I know it but can't show it at all." Hermione then began to walk around the table. "I am sick and tired of low, not higher places, where I should belong. It's about time I proved them wrong.…"

Hermione came to a stop in the direct front of the table. "Give me a shot to show what I've got! I'm a helluva whole lot more than this frizzy hair," She grabbed and bunch up her hair moving her hands down the length of her body. "These frumpy clothes I wear, though I rock 'em like nobody you've seen before. 'Cause I am the coolest girl in the whole wide world, I know it below it all. I am done with losin', on with choosin' the coolest girl on the face of the planet, the coolest bitch," Molly gasped, Sirius, Remus and Arthur grinned. "on earth, goddammit!" Molly gasped again.

"The coolest chick you've ever seen or heard! So you can try to bring me down,' Hermione dropped to her knees but quickly straightened out. "But sorry guys, I'm stickin' around! I've thought about it, and I've found that I am the coolest girl! ... Yeah!"

Grinning, Hermione turned and walked out, satisfied.

"Well, I have a new found respect in Hermione." Sirius said, a couple minutes later.

"Nymphadora is dead." Snape growled.

Was that all he knew how to do?

"Well," Huffed Molly. "I can't believe the nerve of that girl. Such language!"

Someone in the hall snorted. For unknown reasons of course.


	5. Different

I don't own anything, Harry Potter and anything you recognize from the books belong to J.K Rowling. Someone who I think should rule the world. I also don't own A very Potter Musical or Potter Puppet Pals.

I had to include this ending. I've had the song stuck in my head all day. We were singing it in first so... Anyway, it's in here.

**vampgirl16** - I'm working on it. If you want I need some help deciding some of the scarf's declarations. Just tell me what you want it to say for who!

That's all. :`(

Enjoy!

* * *

DIFFERENT

A week went by without any surprises. The adults had started to believe it was all over. Of course, this was exactly what the younger ones planned. Lure them into a false sense of security and then give them their best.

Or their worse, depending on how you look at it.

Today when Remus walked into the dining room, he noticed the absence of Fred and George. He let it go though, telling himself that because the twins hadn't been too involved that their in appearance couldn't mean they were planning anything. If it had been the trio however…. He shuddered at the thought.

Sirius, however, knew something was going to be happening. The twins were too much like him and James to stay out of the pranking spotlight for too long.

However, after a while it didn't seem as though Harry and his friends were going to do anything. That is until the lights in the dining room toned down dramatically. All the teens, Tonks, Bill and Charlie lay their head down on the table and closed their eyes. Almost as if they were afraid to look or weren't supposed to.

A single spotlight shined bright on the space between the right side of the table and the wall, behind where Harry was sitting. Fred was dressed in a long robe and had a very large turban on his head.

Snape choked on air.

He looked like Quirrel from four years previous.

Fred grinned, turned and dramatically pulled off the turban. George's face was now visible. He had a crazy look in his eye and his face seemed to be painted purple to look like sunken skin spots or bruises.

The twins turned themselves so that you could see their profiles.

"Well," Fred said, putting his hands on his hips. "Aren't we an odd couple?"

Music started to play and Fred began to sing. "You won't sleep on your tummy."

George sang back in a deeper resentful tone. "You won't sleep on your back."

Together they bellowed. "We're quite a kooky couple you'll agree."

Fred continued. "We share some hands and fingers."

Then George. "And yet the feeling lingers."

"We're just about as different as anyone could be." The two sang together.

George grinned evilly. This was… very creepy. What were they doing pretending to be Voldemort? "You like plotting a garden and I like plotting to kill."

"You think that you should rule the world, I think books are a thrill! Sipping tea by the fires swell." Fred leaned over to an invisible fire.

George quickly retorted. "Pushing people in is fun as well

I like folding all my ties."

"And you have no friends, hey that's a surprise." Fred half smiled.

They dang together again. "I guess its plain to see when you look at you and me were different different as can be."

"You're a sissy, a twat a girl! Im the darkest of lords!" George spat turning to face everyone.

"I'm the brightest professor here, I've won several awards!" Fred turned pretending to air out clothes.

"My new world is about to unfold."

"You got beat by a two year."

Sirius grinned. That's right he did. The loser.

"I'll kill him this time through and through."

No you won't. All the order thought.

"Or you might just give him another tattoo."

Albus raised a eyebrow. Tattoo? They really thought they could pass it off as a tattoo?

"You really must agree when you look at you and me were different different as can- ."

George cut off early. "I'll rise again and I'll rule the world. But you must help me renew." His voice got softer and softer to the end. "For when our plan succeeds."

"Prevails!" Fred interjected.

"Part of that world goes to you."

The two started spinning slowly in place. "When I rule the world Ill plant flowers.

"When I rule the world Ill have snakes."

The two began signing at the same time, Fred with on long note and George continuing quickly under him.

"And goblins, and werewolves, and giants, and thestrals, a fleet of dementors, and all my Death Eaters!

"And Jane Austin novels!" Fred sang.

"When I rule the world! Hahahaha!" George ended before the spotlight went off and the rest of the lights came on.

That wasn't even the weirdest part of the day. Around dinner Sirius made the mistake of asking Harry who sat next to him and Bill who sat next to Charlie across from Ron and Hermione, what they thought they were planning with these moments.

Harry's answer was to pick up a fork and start a beat. Not unlike that of a ticking from a bomb.

Bill looked up eagerly. Moving his head from left to right, Bill began to chant on the beat. "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape."

Snape's head snapped up and glared.

He repeated it once before Charlie chimed in with "Dumbledore!" after the 'Severus Snape' part.

After the second time of this, Ron chimed in with "Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley." Off the beat from Bill.

Two more times, Hermione joined in with her first name as well. Then following the same pattern Harry blurted. "Harry Potter, Harry Potter ugh. Harry Potter, Harry Potter, yeah. Harry Potter, Harry Potter, ugh. Harry Potter, Harry Potter, that's me."

Bill and Harry turned to each other and began to beat their hands at each other repeating their assigned names over and over. That is until Charlie popped up between them saying "Dumbledore!"

There was silence till Hermione said slowly. "Hermione!"

The five of them continued on for a minute before they joined together and sang. "Singing our song. All day long at Hogwarts."

Everyone thought it was over. Then George began cackling and sang. "Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldy, Voldy Voldemort."

Then everything went back to normal. Although Sirius was staring at Harry with a calculating expression for the rest of dinner.


	6. Biggest One Yet

I don't own anything, Harry Potter and anything you recognize from the books belong to J.K Rowling. Someone who I think should rule the world.

Sorry! Writers block struck! I have to leave soon so no review answers I'll do that personally later.

Read and review and enjoy!

* * *

BIGGEST ONE YET

"I think Sirius is on to us." Harry told his co-conspirators the morning after the Fred and George skit.

Ginny frowned and closed her magazine. "How do you figure?"

Harry plunked himself down next to her, ignoring Ron's scowling. "He kept staring at me all through dinner after the name song."

"Are we gonna quit or… what?" Neville asked from the floor.

George shook his head. "Never. That's just what they expect. Besides. We're doing a good thing here."

Hermione nodded. "He's right. We're all getting involved in something, cheering our selves up."

"And you can't deny that the other seem to be enjoying our routines now too." Harry pointed out.

"I can't."

"But they can." Ron said.

"True." Harry shrugged.

"But what are we gonna do about Sirius?" Ginny inserted. "We can't have him getting suspicious."

Fred grinned. "We'll just have to finish up and give them our best."

"It _is_ nearing the end of the holidays anyway." Ginny muttered. "Let's do it!"

"Who wants to tell Tonks?" Harry asked, staring at Hermione who they all knew would end up breaking the news of their next performance to the metamorphous. One who would not be happy with the announcement.

The next morning everything was all set.

Sirius woke early that morning. He didn't want to be up before noon but his brain couldn't stop working possibilities on what his godson and their friends were up to. At eight in the morning with only six hours of sleep, he only wanted a cup of coffee.

Molly Weasley was about the same. She kept worrying over what her kids would pull next. Why did they have to be so… immature? Couldn't they spend their time doing something more productive? Molly woke up that morning wanting eggs and to lecture her children a bit.

Remus and Arthur were within the same mind. They both had an idea of what the teens were pulling and were secretly pleased and proud with their actions. In fact, they were looking forward to another performance. Well, Remus would enjoy it as long as they didn't include him again.

Both men were happy when they walked into the dining room. Sirius however, was glad of the prospect but was disappointed that he would have to wait longer for his coffee. And Molly was upset, annoyed and irritated at the sight in front of her.

The entire room had been transformed into an amateur ball room. Not very decorative. They had one punch bowl, some glittering lights and everyone (the teens, Charlie, and Bill) was dressed in thrown together dresses and dress robes.

The moment everyone else - including Snape and Dumbledore but excluding Tonks, was in the room - the lights turned off, one single spot light shone on Hermione who was dressed in a pretty white gown, her hair pulled back and was swaying to dance music that started playing. That spotlight dimmed while another turned onto Ron who wore a fluffy and ruffled robe over a pair of jeans and a fancy dinner shirt.

A guitar began playing, Ron stared open mouthed at Hermione and began singing. "Here I am face to face with a situation I never ever thought I'd see. Strange how a dress can take a mess and make her nothing less than beautiful to me I feel like my eyes have been transfigured something deep inside has changed," he looked down at himself and pulled is robe closed. "They've been open wide, but hold that trigger this could mean. Danger. I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love with Hermione Granger."

His spotlight turned off and reappeared on what looked like a ver feminine Draco Malfoy in his own set of green dress robes. He frowned and waved his hands at the spotlight. "WHAT? what the hell is this? YOU expect me to sing about her? Don't care about her it's just a little make up Draco, wake up I'm mistaken, she- is the hottest girl I've ever seen now- because she's like a girl I've never seen don't know why- I'd ever be so mean, this could mean DANGER! I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in loveI could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love With Hermione Granger."

The light returned to Ron while the two sang together and the shocked order members all fell into chairs.

"I WANNA LET HER KNOW.…"

"I FEEL SO QUEEZY." Malfoy sang, his voice shaking.

"BUT I CAN'T LET IT SHOW.…" Malfoy held his note while ron continued onto his own line.

"SHE'D LAUGH, POOR WEASLY. COME ON RON."

"DRACO" He put his head in his hands for a brief moment.

"You gotta let it go, you gotta let it go."

This time Malfoy looked down at himself. "WHAT? what the hell is this?" Quickly, he reached down and covered himself with his hands and continues on while Ron sang his first part under him. "I want to sing about her sing about her I want to make up Granger, wake up I've been mistaken she- is the hottest girl I've ever seen now- because she's like a girl I've never seen don't know why- I'd ever be so mean, this could mean, DANGER!"

Once again together the two sang facing Hermione who continued to dance by herself. "I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love With Hermione Granger.

With Hermione Grander. With Hermione Granger. DANGER!"

All spotlights turned off while the regular ones turned back on. The teens were all taking off their robes and dresses to revel regular clothes underneath. They talked to each other like nothing just happened. One surprising thing that made most of the sitting members fall out of their chairs, was Draco Malfoy had been replaced by a smiling Tonks in jeans and a t-shirt.

Sirius waited to approach Harry about his concerns till after breakfast but the teen ran to his room with Ron, Hermione and Ginny before he could rightfully corner his godson.

Sighing he plopped himself back down in his chair. Remus and Tonks sat on the other side of the table from him. Tonks still had a smile on her face even though she held a spoon of cereal to her lips.

"What exactly are you all planning to achieve with this? He asked, putting his elbows on the table and leaning his face in his hands.

She shrugged. "They didn't tell me. Only said they needed my help with a project and I agreed. It's getting too boring around here anyway."

Sirius sighed and banged his head on the table causing Remus to chuckle and Tonks to leave giggling.


	7. Pig Gas?

I don't own anything, Harry Potter and anything you recognize from the books belong to J.K Rowling. Someone who I think should rule the world.

The scenes in this chapter are from A Very Potter Musical Act 1 Part 4 and A Very Potter Musical Act 2 Part 2. The credit for these parts belong to Star Kid Potter and co.

I'm so sorry I took so long! Every moment of my life was full to capacity and this chapter took way too long to write. It's twenty pages on Microsoft Word. I hope you enjoy it though!

**Anhdara13 - **The Dobby thing might be coming in. I don't really think I'll be doing the Unbridge and Firenze angle. I already have the last chapters all lined up and ready to go and it just doesn't fit in the line-up anymore. Sorry if you really wanted it to happen! Would you really cry when this ended? Sorry to tell you, but that'll happen in six chapters. I'm not looking forward to it myself.

PIG GAS?

The next morning found Fred and George snickering whilst looking through Snape's room at Grimmauld. Their interest really only lay in his closet. More specifically, his Death Eater robes. They hoped he owned more than one, the twins didn't feel like asking Hermione for a duplicator spell. She would probably just tell them to look it up anyway.

Today, luck chose their side. Hidden in the very back of Snape's closet resided five or six black robes with one skull mask. Smirking, the two grab each garment, including the face cover, and quickly left the bedroom.

Fred and George found their co-conspirators once again in Harry's new bedroom. Sirius specially cleaned and decorated it for him, though Mrs. Weasley went and bought the furniture with Sirius' money. For once, Harry had his own room away from Little Whinging. Sirius had promised Harry that when he was cleared of his charges, Harry could live in that room permanently. Harry had been so overcome with happiness, he had almost told his godfather about his friends and his plans. That had been averted by Ginny throwing a pillow at his head.

Ginny. That was a change brought by… well, Harry and Ginny's relationship changed. Harry quickly realized he was falling in love with her, Ginny admitted she never actually got over him, like Ron had thought.

Ron and Hermione were forced to admit their feelings a couple hours after Harry and Ginny did because of… well, they're a couple now.

When Fred and George entered the newly renovated room, the two new couples, and Neville sat around the room cutting through white cardboard.

"What's that for?" Fred asked, plopping down on Harry's bed where he and Ginny resided.

"Death Eater masks." His sister told him, bringing her work closer to her face to watch her eye hole cuts.

"They're half there." George commented.

"That's the point." Hermione told him, piling up her garbage. "It's how they're supposed to be."

George shrugged and spun Harry's revolving desk chair. "Who's gonna be wearing them?"

Harry paused, his scissors stopping mid cut. "Well, you're Voldemort," he said, pointing his scissors at George while Ron and Hermione flinched. "Tonks is Snape, Ginny is Bellatrix, Charlie and Bill are the two Death Eaters and Neville is going to get a blonde wig to be Malfoy. So, just Bill and Charlie for now."

"Later," Ginny continued, "Tonks, Ron, Hermione and Charlie will wear them."

Fred nodded slowly. "Just as long as-"

"We never have to put them on." George finished.

Hermione shook her head. " You two have parts that won't allow you to have to."

"Good."

Harry and Ginny quietly snickered.

Sirius was having a good morning. Dumbledore had stopped by and told him they were making progress in finding and capturing Pettigrew.

He was, of course, still worried about his godson and his friends. They had spent most of the day holed up in his new bedroom, working on something. Sirius hadn't been worried about it until Snape came blowing through the dining room cursing and raving about missing robes. When he finally calmed down enough to explain that his Death Eater robes and mask were missing, Sirius started worry. What exactly could his charge be planning that required Snape's robes and skull mask?

Remus shared Sirius attitude towards the subject. He adored what the teens were cooking up and expressed his own concern about the missing items. Though he assured everyone they obviously weren't being used for malicious intent. Probably just another one of their stunts.

Molly hadn't been comforted over this suggestion. She abhorred the things her children and their friends were doing and believed their time could be better well spent. Not that she really reserved any power over Harry, Hermione, Neville and her oldest children. And if they didn't stop, her younger children would obviously follow suit and rebel. Besides, like Arthur told her, they weren't trying to listen in or get into Order meetings anymore, so whatever took up their time was a good.

Dinner that night turned out to be a quiet affair. The twins, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Neville and Ginny never showed up after being called. Arthur, Remus and Sirius hoped this meant another performance, whereas Molly silently groaned about the prospect and Snape only hoped he'd find out what happened to his clothing before he got summoned to Voldemort who would demand to know where they went. If Snape gave no answer… well he wouldn't need another set.

Dinner was half way over when, all the lights but one turned off. Under that light sat Ron, Harry and Hermione, respectively sitting on a bench.

"Well…isn't this touching!" A voice called. Neville entered the room wearing Slytherin robes and a girly blonde wig.

"Oh my God, just butt out Malfoy!" Ron called, his mouth still full of food.

Neville dropped to the carpet and rolled across the floor until he was laying in front of the trio in a pose out of woman's fashion magazine. "Goyle and I have a bet you know? He says you won't last five minutes in this tournament…I disagree…I think you wouldn't last five minutes at Pigfarts!"

"What? Alright, Malfoy, what is Pigfarts?" Harry asked. He cleared sounded annoyed but his eyes were sparkling with happiness and excitement.

"Oh…never heard of it? Ha, figures…famous Potter doesn't even know about Pigfarts…" Neville continued rolling on the floor. Once he even went as far as to climb on top of and then roll off of an empty chair.

"Malfoy, don't act like you don't want to talk about it, this is like the ninth time you've mentioned Pigfarts- what is Pigfarts?"

Neville stood up sticking his chest out in a Percy-like manner. "Pigfarts is only the greatest wizarding school in the galaxy!"

"Malfoy, I've never heard of that." Her tone bossy, eyes like Harry's.

"That's because Pigfarts, is on Mars…"

"Alright Malfoy, you know we're trying to have a conversation here, so if you could just leave us alone…?"

"Oh! No, I'm not even here…" Neville waved his hands around and sat down, legs cross at the same empty chair he had been falling off just minutes before.

The trio began speaking quietly, no one at the dining table could quiet hear what they were saying, when they were interrupted again.

"Dumbledore? What an old coot! He's nothing like Rumbleroar!"

"RUMBLEROAR!" A voice boomed from the hallway making the unsuspecting jump in their seats.

"Anyway, I was saying-"

"Rumbleroar is the headmaster at Pigfarts! He's a lion, who can talk."

"Malfoy, if you don't mind, we're trying to have a conversation here, it's not like- what are you doing? You're not even eating, get out of here!"

"Well, I can't help it if we can hear everything you say, we're the only ones in here." Neville stood and haughtily put his hands on his hips.

"Well just- come on Malfoy, just get out of here, please?"

"Where are we supposed to go?"

"Uh, I don't know- uh, Pigfarts?"

Ron laughed. So did Sirius, Remus and Arthur. Though the next part quickly made them choke on air, their laughter and in just general surprise. It also made everyone wanna laugh harder and throw up at the same time.

Painful.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha. Now you're just being cute! I can't just go to Pigfarts, it's on Mars! You need a rocket ship! Do you have a rocket ship Potter? I bet you do…You know not all of us inherited enough money to buy out NASA when our parents died…Look at this- look at this- Rocket-ship Potter! Oh, oh Starkid Potter! Moonshoes Potter! Traversing the galaxy for intergalactic travels to Pigfarts! Ooh!" Neville did this by walking around to the trio's backs (Moody muttering 'constant vigilance' under his breath the whole time,) pushed himself between Ron and Harry and crawled over their laps to the floor. Once there he stood and walked backwards to the hall while waving his arms and speaking mockingly.

Once he got to the hallway and just as Dumbledore re-setting down his goblet to speak all the lights once again turned off and Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared. Dumbledore's voice came floating out of the darkness, distorted and objecting.

"Hey, I don't wanna hear anything else about it. Theirs is no way Severus Snape is, was or ever shall be a servant of Valdemort's."

A light came on to focus on the entrance of the room. Another voice came from inside the light. "All hale Voldemort."

The Snape from the Hermione singing episode stood with his left arm raised and his right hand… as a hook?

Sirius sent Remus a look. What the hell was that about? Snape with a hook for a hand? What would they come up with next?

The real Snape snarled. Two men standing in front of the fake Snape with their wands pointed at him, wore black robes, the same ones that earlier went missing from Snape's closet. Though the mask was still no where to be seen.

"Severus Snape, what are you doing here?" One asked, he sounded suspiciously like Charlie.

"Got tired of being on Dumbledore's lap?" The other said, he sounded like Bill.

'Snape' gave a face.

"I ought to jelly-legs-jinks you right now trader." Charlie said.

"Don't be goofy with me." 'Snape' drawled. "I'm here to see Voldemort."

"How do we know this isn't some Order of the Pheonix practical joke?" Bill asked, leaning forward slightly.

Remus chuckled. They do sure get into their projects, that's for sure.

"I thought you deserted the death eaters when the dark lord lost his body." Charlie challenged.

"Or were you always a spy for Dumblebore?" Bill said.

"Slumbersnore."

"Bumblesore."

Albus chuckled. Those were common names, but always managed to make him laugh.

"I heard you had your dark mark laser surgically removed."

Everyone chuckled. This was getting way too funny. And really? Bumblesore?

"Oh," Snape drawled. "if you two know so much about me, you should write a biography. Snape!' He dramatically pulled down his left sleeve with his hook. "The double agent! That's right. I've always been a servant of Voldemort." The real Snape hissed. He hadn't been for years. Not since…. Well, not for years.

"I've simply been working undercover, finding out valuable information like the inner workings of Hogwarts, the roster for the Order of the Pheonix and finding out what exactly a true Hufflepuff is anyway." He dramatically spun around to face the 'death eaters.' "I've seen things no Slytherin should see. So if you're done putting each others feet in each others mouths, I'd like to see my master."

"Of course. Right away Severus."

"Good." Snape barked. "I'll be in the drawing room, painting a picture of the stupid looks on your faces." Snape turned to his right and glided out.

The two robed men, turned and walked to the left, the spotlight followed them. When they stopped, the two faced a lady with curly black chin length hair in a sparkly purple dress with dark colored boots sitting on a desk where the 'Voldemort' from a few days past sat in tights and a sparkly tattered purple robe.

The lady was speaking. "Then, after sneaking into the department of mysteries, we'll enchant -"

She was cut off by one of the robed Weasley's. "Excuse me."

"Woah!" She exclaimed, pulling out her wand from no where. "WOAH HO HO! Excuse me. I was in the middle of plotting."

The two back off and let her finish and she carefully stowed her wand back into her hair. This had many members raising eyebrows. Who exactly was this lady supposed to be? They already figured out that it was Ginny under this wig and make-up but not who her character was. She seemed crazy. Very crazy.

"Now where was I? The statues will occupy the guards in the main lobby while you and I infiltrate the Minister's office where you will be one killing curse away from complete control of the entire wizarding world!" She breathed in a gasp of air. "How does that sound my lord?" Waving her hands off to the side she asked. "My lord?" Then leaning back on the desk and shifting her feet to cross the other way, she turned to face the sleeping figure of make-upped George, "Voldemort." who she looked at expectantly.

"Uuh, yeah!" George answered, straightening up. "Gringotts. That great. Polyjuice potions, always very classy.

Ginny stared sadly at the table.

"Are you confused too?" Remus whispered to Sirius, who nodded frantically.

"Why does Snape have a hook for a hand?" Sirius whispered back.

Remus only shrugged. He really had no clue.

"I'm sorry, what're we talking about?" George asked squinting at Ginny.

"Did you hear anything of my evil plan?" Ginny asked, sounding exasperated.

Molly huffed. Why did her kids have to be ridiculous? Couldn't they do something normal with their time? Like study or read? She didn't care as long as those activities were as quiet and untroublesome as possible.

"Uuh… the details are a little fuzzy, but you had a very evil tone." George tried.

Ginny got off the desk and walked to Bill and Charlie. "He's all yours." She told them, then turned and walked off.

"What- no Bellatrix!" George yelled scrambling up and running after her, but Ginny was gone.

Molly hissed. How dare her daughter pretend to be that horrible excuse for a human being!

Sirius chuckled. Ginny was off on Bellatrix's crazy level but she sure did a great job other wise.

"Now two people are mad at me." George groaned sitting back down.

Sirius, Remus and Minerva snorted. Two people? Try two thousand.

George noticed Bill and Charlie. "What?"

"Sir. Severus Snape is at the door and importunes access to you."

Snape choked.

"Severus Snape." George said, curiously. "See him in."

'Snape' walked in sideways with his arms spread out. "Is that a new body my lord, you look absolutely ravishing." He dropped into a bow on 'ravishing.' He stayed there for a couple seconds and quickly stood back up.

"Severus." George said, shaking his head. "For such a super secret spy, you're a terrible liar."

'Snape' chuckled.

"I'm a wreck." George groaned. "Better have some good news."

"Oh, my Lord." 'Snape said, rubbing George's shoulder with one hand and holding his hook in the air.

Sirius and Remus choked on their laughter. Snape giving anyone a shoulder rub? Or any type of rub for that matter.

"You know how for years we've been trying to get Death Eaters into the grounds of Hogwarts?" 'Snape' walked to the other side of the desk. "Well I think I've finally discovered a way how."

"Well by all means Snape, tell me." Geroge said looking up interested.

"I can't." 'Snape' drawled.

"'Can't'" George repeated climbing on top if his desk.

How did that even get there? Sirius wondered. Grimmauld place did not hold a desk like that one, neither were the kids (not even Hermione) able to conjure one and none of the of age wizards involved would help with that either. He was sure there would only there to fill empty roles. Suddenly it hit him. As a teen at Horwarts he had spent much time facing that desk. Of course then, someone else had been sitting behind it. Not George dressed up as a less frightening version of Voldemort.

That was Dumbledore's desk.

"Tease." George continued. This time everyone gagged. "Why not?"

"I made an unbreakable vow not to let any death eaters in."

"Unbreakable vows, I hate those." George pouted.

Everyone raised their eyebrows. Voldemort pouting? When did that ever happen?

"I know, but I had to do it to convince Dumbledore of my loyalty." 'Snape' emphasized loyalty.

"Yes, Snape I understand." He sounded like a child getting his first time out. "Well, if you can't help me, what do you suppose we do?"

"Well, I can't tell you." His voice drawled the word can't. "But I brought along someone… who can."

Back from the hallway, Neville in his girly wig entered. Still dressed in his Sytherin robes. He entered in a less dramatic way than 'Snape.' Only saying one thing. "All hail lord Voldemort."

George began hysterically laughing. "Lucius Maloy's boy?"

Arthur laughed. Hard. He had a feeling that this part was for him. His hate for the Malfoys was very well known by… well, everybody. He listened with pride and love as his kids made fun of his enemies.

"Malfoy. It's Malfoy." Neville muttered quietly. His words were almost lost under George's maniacal laughter.

"Are you serious? Help from a child. You've got to be kidding me." George leaned over and rested his head against the desk, holding his arms around his stomach. "Don't make me laugh, I'm pissing."

All males but Dumbledore, Snape and Moody laughed. Though Remus could swear he heard the ex-auror let out a chuckle.

"Oh, if this homemade dark mark won't convince you."

This time everyone but Snape laughed. On Neville's right wrist was drawn a smiley face with a long tongue sticking out.

_That's his dark mark? _Remus thought. _Oh, goodness. Maybe. _He continued with hope._ The kids don't know what an actual one looks like._

He knew he was hoping against hope. But he couldn't help himself.

"Then at least hear me out." Neville continued.

"Okay, okay." George said, trying to catch his breath. "What do you suppose you get my death eaters into your little day care center? And don't suggest a giant slide or a trampoline, cause we already tried those."

The dining table residence's minds were blank. Then suddenly, at once, thought returned. The same thing entered all of their minds. _What?_

"The vents. Your death eaters shall enter through the ventilation system of Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts doesn't have vents." Dumbledore murmured to himself. Minerva believed it was a way to convince himself that is couldn't happened.

"Duh! The vents! How do we find these vents?"

"Oh, I'll tell you how to get to the vents." Neville walked over to the desk and fell over the side and onto the floor. Standing up he through his robe back over his shoulders. "But first we discuss the subject of payment."

"Ah the catch." George said, turning to look at 'Snape.' Who gave him a knowing look and began to slash his hook through the air absentmindedly. "There's always a catch." He then brought up his 'wand' (which really wasn't more than a long shiny stick) and put up Neville's nose. "There's nothing in this world so cruel and demanding as the soul of a child. What do you want Maloy?"

"I want a galaxy traversing rocket ship with enough fuel to get me to Mars."

"What do you want with a rocket ship?" George quickly leaned forward and stuck his face into Neville's. "What business do you have on Mars?"

"Well, let's just say-" Neville walked a few paces and began to sing. "Pig farts, pig farts, here I come. Pig farts, pig farts, yum, yum, yum-"

'Snape' quickly interrupted while the dining table people stared in surprise, shock and incredulousness. Did he just say what they think he said? "With all respect my lord, there is one flaw in that flawless plans of yours. Albus Dumbledore."

George groaned and down on the desk he had just vacated. "You're right Snape. Normally I'd just say, I'll kill him but I haven't been feeling so evil lately." Neville reached over and gave him a pat on the shoulder. George glared and Neville back down. 'Snape' just continued to flick his hook. "So here's how it's gonna brake down Milfoy." George slid off the desk and walked a couple steps to turn around and face Neville. Arthur grinned at the name mix-up. "I need your guarantee that you'll lead my death eaters into Hogwarts. I will simultaneously be attacking the Ministry of Magic. Now I need you to promise that by the end of the siege of Hogwarts - Ablus Dumbledore will be dead. Leave Harry Potter to me. But Dumbledore. Must die. Do we have a deal?"

The table stared. 'Snape' had just climbed on top of the desk on his knees and was now leaning over Neville with his hook coasting over the side of Neville's head.

Snape scowled. They were really trying to make him mad weren't they? He couldn't believe they were making fun of him like that. Though, he had to admit. Seeing George Weasley as Voldemort and Neville Longbottom as his godson and making them so… stupid had to be considered as something to award.

"We shall shake on it." Neville gave George his spit on hand. "An Unbreakable Vow."

Sirius raised his eyebrow. That's their version of an Unbreakable Vow? Well, they were very creative and at least it seemed less dangerous than a real vow.

George leaned away from Neville and hacked into his hand before putting it into a protesting Neville's.

"By the end of tonight, Albus Dumbledore will be dead?"

"Yes. And I will have my rocket ship?"

"When the technology is available." George quickly pointed out. Then tried to let go just as fast.

Neville held tight to George's hand and, as fast as he could, shot out another part of the vow, "And you have to be my slave for a whole day starting now."

Jaws dropped. Did he just…? Wow.

Sirius and Arthur began laughing. Hard. That was one of the greatest things they have done yet. Who could possibly imagine Voldemort getting tricked into anything with an Unbreakable Vow?

George ripped his hand away and began to yell at Neville while he clapped and jumped up and down, laughing while 'Snape'… clapped and knocked his heels together.

Snape growled while Remus and Sirius continued to laugh. How could anyone picture Snape acting like a little kid who just got candy?

"OH! You little shit. You little shit. You got me. Oh, that is so embarrassing. Oh, that's the second time that that's happened. That's why I hate unbreakable curses."

_The second time? _Albus thought. _Hmm, we should hope for a third. With Harry. _

"There are so many things I'm gonna have you do for me. You're going to clean my room, lay out my knickers and tape Wizards of Waverly Place for me."

"Oh, I hate chores!" George pouted.

Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Arthur, and Albus chuckled. Voldemort pouting? "I'll be busy with a murder." Neville started to sing but the lights turning off cut away his words.

When they turned back on all the kids, Tonks, Bill and Charlie were sitting back down, eating and talking calmly. They were all smiling with glints in their eyes.

Unfortunately, only those who enjoy the previous entertainment noticed and the sight enforced their enjoyment of the activities. Molly however, didn't notice this sparkle. Her insides still fuming over her kids free time events, she stood and stormed angrily to her bedroom. Only Harry and Hermione noticed.

Catching each other's eye, they planned to have everyone meet after dinner.


	8. Trumpeting, Home and Missing

**I won't be able to update at all next week! i have finals to study for and that makes it really hard for me to concentrate on doing anything other than school work. I'm very sorry but nothing will be put up till at least a week from now.**

I don't own anything, Harry Potter and anything you recognize from the books belong to J.K Rowling. Someone who I think should rule the world.

The scenes in this chapter are from A Very Potter Sequel Act 1 Part 4 and A Very Potter Musical Act 2 Part 4. The credit for these parts belong to Star Kid Potter and co.

**Anhdara1 - **Thank you for remembering you password, it makes things so much easier for me! :) The Dobby bit... yeah... I think I found a way to do that, a dinner conversation really... Do you have any suggestions for more stories from me? Because I doubt I could think of something else along these lines if there is any material I could use for them. Would you get tired of my writing? I know I do sometimes...

**Kendall Goode - **I'm glad you liked that part. My friend and I once burst out singing it in my English class a while ago. I am definitely planning on Voldemortis Going Down, I think the Order members would love it (especially the way I'm planning it.) OOOH! Zefron poster! I totally should do something with that! You wonderful person! Thanks for the idea! And the Taylor Lautner picture? I don't think I remember that….

Okay, so I have a poll I need voted on. Please go look on my profile and vote! Otherwise I can't update!

Enjoy! Review!

Trumpets, Home and Missing

"We have to." Hermione nodded. As Harry had just got through explaining, the group needed to perform something heart warming, while still funny. Mrs. Weasley will never except this if we don't."

Ginny sighed. "I don't want mum hating us for this."

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "She could never hate you. She'd just be…very distant."

She snorted. "That helps." Harry shrugged. He knew no one could include comforting in his qualities.

"What are you thinking?" Ron asked, frowning down at his lyrics sheet.

Harry sighed. "Home and missing."

George groaned. "Those are so depressing."

"I'm horrified that you actually felt that way." Fred commented.

Neville nodded. "Can we do something funny and happy first?"

"Like what?" Harry asked sitting up straighter.

George smirked.

Breakfast the next morning brought no conversations. Molly, still shaking from the night before, stood at the stove, cooking bacon, eggs and toast while Sirius, Remus, Tonks Arthur, Severus and Albus sat at the table drinking coffee. The George, Charlie, Bill, Neville, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny holding Harry's hand came in two minutes after Molly laid the toast on the table. Since every person already the table were all focusing on the paper or a cross word or a book, none of them notice the hand-holding of the two. In fact, neither Harry nor Ginny told anybody in the order. Not even Bill, Charlie or Tonks. They both thought it prudent to keep the whole relationship a secret till they found it best to announce it. Probably at the moment that would receive the most shock and end with almost-heart attacks.

Which, as it so happened, might just be today.

After Molly sat down - silent as never before- everyone began eating, not even questioning the absence of Fred, each mind assuming it meant another performance.

Molly felt indifference. If her kids insisted in doing these weird stunts then she would not make a fuss. Arthur had talked to last night and after showing her a picture of how quietly happy they all were after their last play she finally decided the whole thing wasn't hurting anybody and it did keep them busy and out of the way during meetings. Something she wished for many times earlier.

The large group had almost finished their breakfast when Bill and Tonks got up and left.

"Hey, Harry." Ron said, pulling out a bag of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Bean. "You want an every flavor candy bean?"

"Sure." Smiling, Harry reached in the bag and popped one in his mouth.

"They have every flavor in the entire world." Ron told Harry while picking out his own bean and Harry began to eat his. "They even have a poopy flavored one. But it's so rare, you'll never be lucky enough to get it."

_Lucky?_ Remus mentally spluttered. _You'd be lucky to _never _find it, not get it. Who would even make a fecal tasting candy anyway?_

Harry made a disgusted face. "What flavor did you get?" Ron asked him, interested.

"Broken computer." Harry said, confused and bemused.

"That's gross. I can't even remember the last time I had a candy flavored one." Ron muttered, popping his in, his face immediately fell.

"What did you get?"

"Defeat."

The adults mouths dropped open. Huh?

"Well. I give up on these."

A couple minutes after that, while everyone was sitting and talking, Remus made a point to try and talk to Harry.

The second his name came out of the werewolves' mouth, Harry pointed at him and yelled. "You killed the candy lady!" Hermione then began screaming, while Remus and the rest stared at them in confusion.

That is until Bill came back dressed in his Remus costume. He walked up to Harry, pulled him aside and the two began talking.

He figured from behind them entered, dressed in dark robes with his wing like arms up, covering his face.

"Trust me Harry," Bill was saying. "no one at Hogwarts hates you."

Snape snorted.

The figured from behind them dropped his arms down quickly, while shouting, "What the devil is going on here!" in 'Snape's' overly-drawling voice.

Snape promptly began growling again.

"Why Remus Lupin." 'Snape' recognized, turning to see Bill.

"Severus Snape." Bill returned slowly with disdain.

"That's Snape, he's evil." Ron 'whispered' to Harry.

"So you must be Harry Potter." 'Snape' said while turning away from the teen. "I can tell just by not talking to you, that you're a no-good, good for nothing, nobody like your father."

Sirius frowned. He should have known that's how Snape felt toward Harry. You look like your parent, you get the same treatment and Snape is such a judgmental hard-head that he would believe Harry to be completely like James at his age. And making fun of this part of Snape's attitude was delicious.

Bill moved forward to stand in front of 'Snape. "You know what, just leave the poor kid alone, okay." His voice dropped lower. "God, you haven't changed a bit since our school days at Hogwarts." His voice regained volume as he directed his words at Harry. "Hey Harry, don't pay any attention to Sour Grapes Snape."

_Sour Grapes Snape?_ The name ran incredulously through most thoughts, all in different tones.

"How dare you speak that name!" 'Snape' shouted, outraged.

"I've said it before Snape and I'll say it again." Bill pointed a finger at him. "You always have been and always will be - a butt trumpet."

Remus and Sirius mouthed these words over and over. Butt trumpet. Really? Like they would have such a juvenile nickname for the greasy-bastard.

"You know why? 'Cause you've got a trumpeting butt!" Bill continued.

"No I haven't." 'Snape' said quickly as Bill began to dance around making trumpeting noises with his butt stuck out. This promptly made the real Remus blush like a Weasley. "Stop it. Stop that."

"Hey guys I'm Snape's butt." Bill announced, continuing his dance in way that made Remus want to sink under the table and fall into a black hole.

"No he isn't. He doesn't sound anything like my butt." 'Snape' quickly denied.

Bill stopped his dance and Remus breathed a sigh of relief. "Ha!" Bill said walking forward to point once more at 'Snape.' "Who looks stupid now? You do."

Every adult but Molly, Remus and Albus snorted. 'Snape' looks stupid? What about the guy pretending to be someone else's butt?

"Alright, we're both adults now." 'Snape' said calmly. "I demand you stop acting like a child or I'll tell Dumbledore and have you expelled." He finished with clasping his hands together at his chest and turning to stare off to the side a little in a desperate voice.

"I don't think so Snape. 'Cause I'm a teacher now, you can't expel me, I'll expel you" Bill returned as an idea began to run past his mind. "In fact, you're expelled! I just expelled you!" He shouted the last part while, once again, pointing at the other man.

'Snape' looked outraged. "What? That's absurd!" He said this very quickly, desperately. He voice then turned thoughtful, quantitative. "You can't expel me." We can't expel each other… can we?" He said the last two words in hopeful and frightened tone.

Bill crossed his arms and said his next line very slowly. "I won't pretend to know."

Sirius chuckled, exactly like Remus.

"Well, then I will." 'Snape' said in a mysterious voice before raising his arms. "Snape - vanish." He flapped his arms and dove into the cutain as Bill jumped forward to where he had been standing.

Snape's eyes narrowed. _Snape vanish? What the…?_

Sirius' chuckling began anew.

"Woah, what a jerk." Harry stated.

"Yeah, but listen Harry, don't let him bother you okay. You're finally where you belong, at Hogwarts." Bill's voice became happy and music began playing. "A place where your parents spent the best years of their lives, So go on Harry. Find what you were always meant to be - in the home you never knew you had."

"See ya Lupin." Harry said as Bill began to follow 'Snape' out.

"See you in class Harry."

Harry waited a beat, then began singing while the teens eyes started to shine.

"Home. I've heard the word before, but it never meant much more than just a thing I've never had."

Sirius, Remus and Molly frowned, each vowing to change that.

A "place," They say, "Hey, know your place!" But I've never had a place to even know, or a face that I could go to if I needed someone there…"

Sirius grinned. _He does now._

"I'm laughing" A giant grin came over his face. "It's hard to hide a smile. My god, it's been a while since I have had a reason to- To think. It's been here all along somewhere to belong, and a reason, a something-to-believe-in…"

Molly's heart silently broke for the small eleven year old boy she met that September first almost four years ago.

"I've finally found it, a place where I'm wanted... This must be how it feels to have a home."

Sirius nodded to himself. Harry does have a home. With him, with the Weasleys, with Hogwarts.

The music got louder, as did Harry's voice. "I used to dream about it but never schemed or counted on fantasies or wishes- it breaks a man to see what he misses." He patted his heart. "So many nights I'd pray for a better life, and a better day but I never thought that it'd come true It's finally here, I don't know what to do! And I'm trying not to cry" His voice started to crack.

Molly smiled sadly.

His voice came back, thoughtful, slow. "This must be how it feels to have a home." He turned and ran off into the curtain only to reappear moments later in his Hogwarts uniform.

This time as he sang, his voice was happy, ecstatic even. "I've finally made it, I've hoped and I've waited, and for the first time in my life, I don't feel so alone. My heart starts to heal to know that it's real. This is how it must feel to have a home!' He held the last note for fifteen seconds.

A tear fell down Molly's cheek. Maybe she was wrong about this whole thing….

Then the lights went out, and a spot light shown on a kneeling Harry, who was staring at Sirius. Soft, sad piano music began to play as Harry began to sing.

"I cant remember dad and I cant remember mom and aunts and uncle aren't quite the same. But I had him and life seemed fair yes, when I had him and he was there to give me strength show concern ask for nothing in return say hello talk me through do the things that fathers should do." His eyes met Sirius'. "And I'm missing you. I'm just missing you."

Fred came in wearing a black and white stripped, knee length shirt with a ball and chain hooked to his ankle, his eyes were directed at George. "There it is he's gone and he's hung me out to dry. The joy he said he felt well, I guess it was a lie but when I had him my life was fine," He lifted a hand into the air, almost as if to touch something beyond his reach. "when I had him he was mine. He'd share his thoughts be a friend stick with me until the end watch a movie, roller-skate fill the world with fear and hate." He smiled in remembrance.

The two sang together. "And I'm missing you. I'm just missing you. Harry stood up as they sang with more feeling. "Now I'm all alone. Now you're gone for good. Now I'm stuck right here wishing I understood."

"You gave me hope when my spells weren't right." Harry sang softly.

"You gave me someone to hold every night." Fred sang with a small smile. "And I'm missing you."

"I'm just missing you."

"I'm just missing you."

"I'm just missing you."

The lights faded off.

An hour later, Molly Weasley could be found sitting at the table, cradling a cup of tea, lost in thoughts.

The last show the kids put on was funny, even she had to admit that. And the songs Harry sung were beautiful and heart braking. She knew that she didn't mind their antics anymore. She had, after all, gotten a wink from Harry right before the light shut off and the kids disappeared. That was all she needed to figure out their plan.

She smiled to herself as she took a drink. It _is _a great plan. And those stuffed shirts would need it.

And besides, it gave Harry and Sirius something to laugh over together.

"I think it worked." Ginny told everyone. "Mum was smiling and laughing along with everyone else."

Harry grinned. "Good."

"Yeah, great." Fred interrupted. "Now can we get on with something fun?"

Harry's eyebrows scrunched. "What did you have in mind?"

George smirked. "Harry, do you have a scarf you don't want anymore?"

The rest of the teens faces broke into large, ear splitting grins.


	9. Scarfs, Alone and Going Down

I don't own anything, Harry Potter and anything you recognize from the books belong to J.K Rowling. Someone who I think should rule the world.

The scenes in this chapter are from A Very Potter Musical Act 2 Part 8, and A Very Potter Musical Act 2 Part 5. The credit for these parts belong to Star Kid Potter and co.

**THIS CHAPTER IS IN CELEBRATION OF MY SCHOOL, NORTH CENTRAL HIGH SCHOOL WINNING THE GROOVY SHOES BASKETBALL GAMES AND THE GROOVY SHOES TUESDAY AFTERNOON! GO INDIANS! WE WERE AMAZING!**

**Kendall Goode -** Yeah, I remember it now that I went back and watched it again. Thanks for the idea. I'll plan it in somewhere. J

**Olive86 -** I'm glad you like it. Had fun this weekend.

**R2-D2106 - **Your wait is over! Um, maybe, I'll have to watch it again and see if I can find a spot for it. I only have a few chapters left that I've already planned. Keep your eyes peeled though.

**Anhdara13** - I'm so flattered! You stayed up till 2am to read my story? My Sirius, that's so wonderful. I tried to make Molly as cannon as possible, do you think it worked? The overprotective mothering has always annoyed me. You assumed right, the scarf is here. I think I'll take a brake from anything new and focus on This Revolution and finish it and type my already started stories over the summer till I finish those. I want to focus on school for the next few weeks but I don't want this story to be over eitherL.

**S0phfeist **- (Gasp!) I can't ignore school! I'm a B plus average student. There no ignoring studying for me!

**Kab Sevenn **- Love the enthusiasm. Not quite liking the death threats…. Guess I don't have to worry about it though.

**Chlollie-fan **- Thanks for the idea! I'll try!

**Polarbear1355** - I can just picture you doing this! AVPM Draco is very fun to watch roll around - maybe you are too!

**Dopey4dobby** - Awesome Possums with fluffy tails? That's a new one. Love your excitement and sayings!

OH MY JASPER! I FOUND OUT THE BEST NEWS EVER! My worst class - Spanish, the teacher is my problem, not the language - I got a hundred percent on my final! *insert happy girlish squeel here* My best grade for my worst class…. I'm so dang happy with myself, I passed all my finals and all my classes with A's and B's! Woo!

* * *

SCARFS, ALONE AND GOING DOWN

Harry sighed and creaked the door open further. He had to be extra careful with such an old house. After the conversation he and his friends had just a couple of hours ago he remembered something that Remus told him during his first nights stay at Grimmauld. As a gag gift Harry's father James, sent Sirius a very colorful, and… girly scarf for Sirius' sixteenth birthday. When Sirius ran-away he had left the scarf behind in the attic - which was where it resided for twenty years.

Until now.

After finding the previously mentioned, hideous scarf Harry retreated back into his room where Ginny was waiting for him to cut up some paper.

Most of the adults - sure that the teens activities were over for the day - had decided to take a relaxing in the lounge area. Remus and Sirius were playing exploding snap in the corner, Molly sat in an armchair next to Arthur reading Witch Weekly while he read a book, the rest of the order sat around in the sofas and armchairs discussing ordery stuff and reading magazines while drinking tea.

Molly, remembering something she saw that morning, closed her magazine and turned to face her husband. "Have you noticed anything weird going on with Harry and Ginny?"

He slowly nodded, noticing they had gathered the attention of their eldest sons, Remus and Sirius. "Yes, I thought saw, only for a moment, the two of them holding hands this morning."

Bill frowned at Charlie. Harry and Ginny had been working really hard to find the right time to tell her parents/ his godfather about their relationship and here Molly and Arthur were ruining it. Well, they silently decided, they'd just have to have Ginny and Harry push forward their performance.

Quickly, the two turned to the stair way, headed directly to Harry's new bedroom where they knew the Golden Trio and it's leader's girlfriend spent most of the day.

Molly'a eyes followed her sons. They were up to something, she knew it….

Harry and Ginny took the news with a grin. The group now had three acts to put on, but they looked forward to the challenge.

And as Hermione said, "Once we get that four part harmony out of the way, we can get to sorting."

Dumbledore, Minerva and Snape were about to leave when all the lights in the room turned off. The three of them felt their way back to their seats and resigned themselves for a moment of entertainment.

The spotlight came on. Sirius laughed.

George, looking like his Voldemort persona, stood off to the side. He held his 'wand' at his neck and was speaking to the room. "People of Hogwarts. It's me. Harry Potter is dead. He was killed while running away, trying to save himself while you layed down your lives for him. The battle is won. My death eaters out number you. Continue to resist and be slaughtered. Come out of the castle, kneel before me, and you may be spared." He ended with smacking the long stick on the ground and walked away.

Most everyone was staring at the place he just stood in shock, outrage, confusion and bemusement. Harry Potter dead? It wasn't something to joke about but by now everyone had caught on. Another stage performance.

With Harry dead.

That's why the confusion still lingered.

When all lights came back on, the kids lay in various poses on the carpet, Neville, as himself, was laying face down, Tonks as Malfoy rested on his back a few feet away and Ron stood in the middle.

"Ah shit, um okay." Ron said. Molly clucked disapprovingly. "Alright uh," he pointed to Fred. "you barricade the door. Go, do it now, with, uh, that bench. Go, go, do it. Do it right now." Fred stood and barricaded the new door surrounded by curtain with the mentioned bench that had not been there before. Most of the adults frowned at it in confusion others just shrugged and went along with it. "Uh, Bill, you, you see if Neville's dead." (he wasn't - Bill checked.) He pointed to George. "You go get snacks." He looked at the door. "Aw shit we barricaded the door. Me I will, I will quit." He continued to shift nervously. "There's only one thing we need to do, we're gonna fight."

Sirius cheered. _That's the attitude!_

Tonks groaned and rolled onto her stomach. "Come on, I'm tired. Can't we just be death eaters?"

Sirius chuckled. Like Tonks would ever say something like that.

"No, no we can't just be death eaters." Ron answered while walking over to her(him) and kicking them in the side.

Tonks responded by lifting her butt in the air and curling up.

Sirius and Remus laughed. Man she looked funny like that.

"We are gonna fight." He walked to the middle of the room where the rest were. "And we are gonna fight so hard, that we're gonna win." Ron took one look at those around him and began to sing to an almost war march song. "He thinks that were finished. He thinks that were done. He thinks that its over. His battle is won HA! He thinks that its finished, but we arent through.' He reached over and pulled Tonk's robe over Malfoy's butt. "Stop and think my friends. What would Harry do for you?"

Arthur and Albus nodded to themselves. Harry would go to the ends of the world and back for his friends. The least they could is return the favor.

While he was singing, Hermione had stood and walked over. With a confident voice, she began to almost preach to those around her - who were slowly starting to stand as well. "Harry never gave up the fight. Harry stood up for what is right. So now its our turn."

The two locked eyes and sang at once while the adults stared in awe. "Our turn." They grabbed hands. "Make a joyful sound. Voldemort is going down." They stomped with one foot on the first part and then made a down sign on 'down.'

The adults clapped and whistled. Ginny stood ran over to the other side of Ron as the rest - but Tonks - crowed behind them.

The three sang faster. "We must unite, so we can fight. Turn the battle around. Times running out. Its time to shout. Voldemort is going down." They repeated the same steps for the last line.

Again, the adults cheered. All, even Molly, were excited the youngers had taken such an out look on the whole situation. And suddenly, everything from the last few weeks became clear to Sirius and Remus and they felt their affection for the performs skyrocket. It truly was a plan of brilliance. Something, they themselves wished they had thought up. Grinning, they settled back to watch the show.

Hermione walked to stand in front of Tonks and sang to her. "Can't you feel a fire burning?" She put her hands on her face. "Now its time to be a man." She turned and faced the onlookers once more. A great big, muscley, super big, super hot man!"

Molly and Minerva chuckled. Go Hermione!

The whole group began to sing with passionate voices. "We wont be pushed around anymore. We'll be a force you cannot ignore. We'll be an army for Dumbledore. For Dumbledore!"

Albus blushed as the others cheered. The performers began marching.

"We must unite, so we can fight. Turn the battle around. Times running out. Its time to shout. Voldemort is going down!"

Suddenly, Harry was there and everyone gave large gasps of surprise. "Hey guys I'm alive! Guys, I know how to defeat Voldemort." He said this as he walked into the line up between Ron and Hermione. "Everybody follow me okay!"

The thought on everyone's minds was _Merlin I hope so._

Sirius frowned. How'd he get through the bench-blocked door without moving the bench?

Everyone began again. "We must unite so we can fight. Turn the battle around! Times running out! Its time to shout! Voldemort is going. We must unite, so we can fight! Voldemort is going down!"

The song ended on a very dramatic note with much clapping and cheering.

The lights went back down, waited a few moments and then came back on. Harry was sitting on a stool, staring into his lap. Ginny stood behind him, a pleading look on her face.

"Don't you get it?" Harry told her. "It's hopeless. I'm all alone. Ginny, I'm all alone."

Sirius frowned, his mind going to a time back when he was still in Azkaban, how felt alone and realizing how alone Harry probably felt. He smiled, neither one of them were alone now. Molly smiled too. Harry wasn't alone, he had all of them.

"I've been alone, surrounded by darkness and I've seen how heartless

the world can be. And I've seen you crying," Harry reached under his glasses to remove a 'tear.' "You felt like its hopeless." She slowly reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll always do my best to make you see. That Harry, you're not alone," The adults all nodded to themselves. "Cause you're here with me and nothings ever gonna bring us down, cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you," Molly grinned, _She finally admitted it!_ "and you know its true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through." Ginny sang, while everyone stared, _Our love?_. HArry stood and moved to the center of the room, Ginny stared after him with a blazing look. "Now I know it ain't easy."

"No it aint easy." Harry sung-murmured back.

Ginny grined. "But it ain't hard trying."

"Its so hard trying" Ginny walked over to him, and held onto his cheek.

"Everytime I see you smiling," He smiled and moved away, but turned back and grabbed her hand. "And I feel you so close to me. Tell me." They grabbed each others hands and sung to each other.

"That baby you're not alone, cause you're here with me and nothings ever gonna bring us down. Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you and you know its true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through." The two smiled at each other through the whole thing.

The adults jaws were dropped. They sounded and looked wonderful together.

Harry pulled and away and walked off back to the stool. Ginny stared after him, confused. "Now I still have trouble. I trip and stumble, trying to make sense of things some times." Tonks whistled and Sirius. He sounded amazingly like a jazz singer. "I look for reasons but I don't need em all I need is to look in your eyes." He pointed to Ginny and Molly melted into a pleased smile. Harry climbed on top of his stool. "And I realize!"

More whistles.

"Hey Harry!" Ron 's voice came from the left. Ron and Hermione stood off to the left, hidden a little in the dark. Ron had a fake sword attached to his hip that earned him many weird looks.

"You guys came back." Harry whispered before he and Ginny rushed over. Ginny and Ron hugged while Harry and Hermione did and then the girls hugged while the guys did. The four of them sang together.

"Baby you're not alone, cause you're here with me and nothings ever gonna bring us down." The four of them got into a half circle. "Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you and you know its true. It don't matter what'll come to be. Our love is all we need to make it through."

"Cause it don't matter what'll come to be," Harry sang to them.

"Our love is all we need," The four broke off.

"To make it," Ron sang while his hand moved snake liked to the middle of the half circle, while he made the a vowel come out wavey like.

"To make it," Hermione placed her hand on top of his while she held out her vowel.

"To make it," Ginny did the same, only her notes were higher, more pop sounding.

"To make it," Harry finished, placing his hand on the pile.

"Through." They finished with raising their hand pile in the air and doing spirit fingers.

Everyone clapped.

Molly pulled Ginny to sit with her. "Why didn't you tell me you two are together?"

Ginny shrugged. "We wanted our own secret for a while."

Molly chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

Sirius, meanwhile, had pulled his godson down into his own hug and left his arm hanging around Harry's shoulders. "So you and Ginny huh?"

Harry nodded sheepishly, staring at the carpet.

"Well, what took so long! I've been waiting for this announcement ever since I met her! She's perfect for you!"

Harry grinned and re-hugged him. "Thanks Padfoot."

"Harry," Remus inserted. "We figured it out."

He looked up confused.

"Why you're doing this." Harry's mouthed formed and 'o' shape.

"And we wanna help." Sirius told him with a grin.

Harry's eyes drifted over to the twins, then his lips curved into a smirk reminiscent of his late father. "I think there is something you can do. But I can't tell you." He stood up quickly and pulled Ginny from the room while beckoning to his fellow teens who shrugged to each other and followed.

About and hour later, everyone but the newly announced couple was sitting around the living room again. While no one out of the loop, including Sirius and Remus, weren't paying attention, Ginny and Harry sneaked in and set up their next performance.

After a couple of minutes standing there, Ginny coughed loudly, getting everyone's attention focused on her. \

The jaws that belonged to those outta the loop fell to the floor at the picture they found.

In her hands was a blue, red, yellow and green scarf with purple tassels. Ginny held it delicately, as one would with a statue of their religion founder.

"It is now time for the sorting." She declared. "I hold in my hands, the scarf of sexual preference."

Sirius snorted, Remus choked on his drink, Snape's jaw dropped, and nearly everyone else almost fell out of their chairs. The in on it members and teens merely grinned and beamed like they were finally meeting their cult leader.

"He will announce… well, your sexual preference."

"Thus his name." Harry announced from the other side of the stool he leaned on and where he held a scroll. He cleared his throat, stood straight and gazed down at the parchment. "We will go alphabetically."

Sirius tensed, ready move and take his turn.

"Ron Weasley." Harry called.

"What-?" McGonagall spluttered. "But he doesn't go first."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't if we're doing this your way. I never said we were starting from A."

His teacher continued to stare incredulously at him. He continued to gazed back with his one eyebrow raised.

Ron stood and walked calmly to his sister, obviously anticipated the outcome of his… 'sorting.'

Ginny grinned and dropped the scarf around his neck whilst simultaneously pulling a piece of paper from her sleeve, obvious in what she was doing. Loudly she read off what was printed on the card. "Bi-curious! Next!"

"George Weasley!" Harry called in a TV host voice.

The two repeated the same process with the rest of the Weasleys, (Natural sexual - Fred, George and Ginny herself, bi-curious - Charlie and married - Bill and Tonks/Harry - natural sexual).

Harry got to a name after his own, paused, looked up at Mad-eye, closed it and said. "Remus Lupin."

The werewolf sighed and walked over to the two teens. Both of whom had a sparkle in their eyes that reminded him of Harry's dad when James was pulling a prank. Ginny quickly threw the scarf over his shoulders and pulled another card out of her sleeve. "Pink haired. Next!"

His jaw dropped. What? "What is that supposed to mean!" He screeched at Ginny.

She shrugged. "I don't know. The scarf said it not me."

"But - you - you and the card - but…." He took a look at her face, Harry's expression and sat back down at the table, burrying his face in his hands.

After the 'scarf' declared Neville a natural sexual, the two carried on to Kingsley who was also declared a natural sexual.

Soon after the 'scarf' announced Hermione as "waiting for marriage." and Dumbledore as "flamboyant." (Sirius got some faking coughing done during that one.)

Sirius got called up last. Excluding of course, Snape, McGonagall and Mad-eye plus the Weasley patrons. Before she put the scarf on him, Ginny quickly took out all her cards and promptly dumped them on the floor. Spinning back to face her boyfriend's godfather, she grinned and flunged the piece of yarn around his neck, announcing "Poodle!" as soon as it landed.

Tonks burst into a laughed, even Snape chuckled, though Remus stayed frozen, staring at the wall.

This is how the grinning teens left their family while they went up stairs to plan their next performance.


	10. Poll and Apology

I have a new question for you - in a poll too, my readers. Although the next chapter does not require this to be answered, I would love if you could submit your feedback ASAP in a review or answer the poll on my profile.

The question is this, would you, the reader, like for me to create the prologue to this story?

This would be how the teens found the material and how they created the idea for the story you're reading right now.

Which, also reminds me. Due to school testing - within the next two weeks, Only Friday will grant me anytime to type. If even. So, because I will not be doing any work on my stories what so ever during this time, the next update should be somewhere around... March 19thish. Though if I have enough time in the upcoming afternoon, I will try to get it completed in time to have it up Monday and then the second to last chapter up the 19th.

Thank you for your patience and I apologize for all the author's notes. The next chapter should make up for them though.

The only proof I have is this - I THINK WE'RE GOING BACK! :)

Kelley

THE POLL IS ACTUALLY WORKING NOW!


	11. Kings Cross

I don't own anything, Harry Potter and anything you recognize from the books belong to J.K Rowling. Someone who I think should rule the world. Everything not from the books belongs to Starkid Potter, whose scenes from A Very Potter Musical/Sequel were used in this story, including -for this chapter- AVPS act 2 scene 8, AVPM act 2 scene 8 and AVPM act 1 scenes 1&2.

It's finally done! So much writing, oh my god! i barely had enough time in between school projects and homework. But I stayed home sick today and finally had enough time to finish! Woo!

Yeah, I'm happy. This is almost done and then I can concentrate on This Revolution and finish that, then start my new one and the prequel to this because apparently, alot of people want one! Now, reviews and things;

**Update now** - It's now been exactly three months and you can't know how much it kills me to know that:(. And guess what? I am... sorta... planning on doing the whole musical. Well, the prequel to this, meaning how the kids found AVPM/S and got the idea. Wish me luck;) And don't cry, I hate it when people cry.

**.InSoMnIa- **Could you have made your name harder to copy? Jesus that was hard:) I always love hearing that people love my writing, so thank you. My friend, who also writes, and I talk all the time about writers hate their own stuff even if people are telling them it's amazing and your comment made me feel so great about my words. Thank you so much! I am planning a moment to write These Voices and have already done Voldemort is Going Down -as you might have seen by now- and cannot fit Firenze into the story, though I may be able to work that quote in.

**Myself** - Just did it;)

**Hazel Sage** - Don't worry about reviewing twice, I prefer it actually;) I myself love the Neville/Malfoy thing I came up with. Sometimes I surprise myself!

**S0phfeist** - ...Demanding... I'll try?

**Chlollie-fan **- Just did the first one and I'll try to fit in the other one sometime since I already have it written...

**XxThexX4thXxWildxXPowerX** - Again with the hard ass names to copy...:) I love you so much right now. You have no idea how much I needed your ideas! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope I do it justice!

**Chloexo** - Just did it! :)

**R2-D2106** - Your always so polite in signing your reviews. Love it. This is Get back to Hogwarts, so I have something bigger planned as the finale. Hopefully you'll like it! I have plans for To Dance Again, though I'm having troubles describing Voldemort's dancing:/ I'll think about the other too:)

Thank you all who reviewed and alerted/favorited! Keep on doing so please!

The next chapter probably won't be till after I get outta school which is on June 16th. I'm way too busy these next few weeks to be writing. Sorry.

**THIS WAS EXACTLY 30 PAGES ON WORD PROCESSOR! OH MY GOD! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**

Enjoy!

* * *

KINGS CROSS

They knew this day would come. Everyone just hoped it wouldn't feel so soon. September first was tomorrow and all Hogwarts bounded students were packing for their departure.

Harry felt a strange combination of emotions when he went down for lunch that afternoon. He was excited for the day ahead but felt horrible about leaving. He wanted to stay with his godfather and Remus, two people he wanted to get closer to.

Harry was half way through sandwich when the fireplace roared, Remus jumped up out of his seat and the rest of the house's occupants came thundering down the stairs. Ginny's head popped into the room.

"Dean, Seamus and Luna are here." She announced and turned back out.

Harry finished off his food, placed the plate in the sink and waved to his former professor.

Remus waved back, confused.

Up stairs the newcomers sat around Harry's room. When he walked in, Ginny stood and introduced Luna. "Harry this Luna Lovegood. Luna, Harry Potter."

Luna stared at him for a moment, then said. "You have a Wackspurt above your head."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

Luna nodded and returned to seat and resumed her inspection of the wall.

Seamus stood. "I have to admit, I didn't believe you until yesterday."

"What changed your mind?"

"Dean came over and showed me everything." Dean grinned. "And you're plan is awesome."

"Thanks." He turned to his grinning girlfriend. "So, when are we doing the next scene?"

"As soon as We get these guys informed and back home."

The first thing Harry did when he got back downstairs was to sit down next to Sirius and lay his head on the older man's shoulder. "We've decided on our line up for the day." He whispered.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You might not like the second part."

Sirius frowned. "Why not?"

"It's about Pettigrew." Harry mumbled into the older man's shoulder.

A short silence ensued. Sirius sighed and turned to face his godson. "As long as it's funny, I can handle it."

Harry grinned back. "Great." He stood. "Now, I've gotta go find a Taylor Lautner poster, and an old t-shirt…." Muttering to himself Harry left his bewildered Godfather sitting on the couch.

The last dinner of the summer came too quickly. There was an air around the table that made every breath uncomfortable.

The actors all locked eyes around desert time, stood as one and left.

Everyone else held their breath, anxious for the next show. Sirius remembering the conversation he and Harry had earlier turned to his best friend and repeated the information. Remus blinked, nodded and the two sat back to enjoy.

All lights went out. When they turned back on, all the teens were standing the position Voldemort is Going Down left them in. As the kids started moving, a banging began on the still blocked door.

Fred began moving to the door. Ron stopped him saying, "It's cool. He can't get in we barricaded the door." He turned to Harry and started reassuring him too. "Don't worry about it, it fine, it's impossible. Impossible."

George, once again in a sparkly purple cloak and carrying a big stick, pushed back the curtain and entered. The teens all screamed and moved to the other side of the room. George wheeled around to face the bench blocked door. Pointing the 'wand' at the bench he shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" and kicked the bench over.

The order stared. Just stared. So, George was wearing a girly cape. And the kids believed they could keep someone out with a bench leaning against a curtain outlined door. And George just cast the Killing Curse on a bench. And then kicked it. What did it matter if the younger house members were losing it?

"What? Potter! How many times do I have to kill you boy?" George shouted in outrage.

"Clearly more than once." Harry answered. "But it's all over Voldemort cause you can't kill me this time. Nobody help me, I gotta do this by myself."

"He doesn't mean that! It's not how he operates, is it boy? Who're you gonna use as a human shield this time, Potter?"

Ron moved forward.

"Don't." Harry told him.

"Ron." Hermione called.

"Oh." Ron muttered.

The table laughed.

"Nobody. 'Cause this time, it's just you and me, because all of the Horcruxes are gone. I destroyed them all."

Albus' head popped up. Did he just say Horcruxes? Would he perhaps learn from the children what they are?

"What?" George spluttered. "Even my Zefron poster?"

Harry's shoulders fell and he sighed. "Especially the Zefron poster."

Albus frowned. That would be a no.

"Ah! Curse you Potter, you'll die for that!"

"No, I won't. I won't. Because you can't kill me. You can't kill any of these people."

"What the *beep* are you on about?" George blurted, confused.

Molly gasped. The bleeping didn't work very well….

"You don't learn from your mistakes do you Voldemort? I was prepared to die to save these people."

"But you didn't!" George argued.

"Yes, but I meant to." The table laughed. Just the way he said it was funny. Like if the words could, they would have been jumping. "And that's what did it. I've done what my mother did for me, for these people. I've given them magical sanctuary. So you can't hurt me or these people ever again."

"So, what? Who cares about these children. It's you I want dead Potter. What's to stop you from dying when I strike?"

"Just one thing, think about all the people you've hurt Voldemort, all the lives you've destroyed, all the people you've - you've killed." His voice cracked. "Okay? Maybe try for a slice of remorse pie."

_Mmm, pie._ Sirius thought.

"What."

"There's gotta be one person, one thing in your life you miss and you regret."

Soft, sad piano music started to play in the background.

George got a look in his eye and he turned to look into the audience. "Well, maybe there is one I - NO!" He snapped at the pianist that just appeared. And then re-vanished. "There isn't! The joke's on you Potter, I don't care about anybody!"

"I know. And that's what makes you a piece of shit." Sirius chuckled, his godson got backbone! "'Cause here at Hogwarts, we all stick together. We love one another, we're friends. My love's protected these guys and their love is all I need to protect me from you."

"Let's put that theory to the test Potter. Avada Kedavara!" George shouted. "Expelliarmus!" Harry returned.

George 'died' a very dramatic death. Took a whole eight seconds, with much groaning.

There was a momentary silence.

Then Tonks, returning to her natural self for only a moment, shouted. "Well, chocolate frogs, Harry Potter did it ya'll!" Complete with a stomp at 'did.'

Everybody began cheering. While gathering together to celebrate, Ron ran over to George on the floor, picked up the big stick, threw his, and started some weird dance while smacking it on the floor. This earned him more than quite a few weird looks.

Looking over at the other half of the stage, the table gasped, mostly in shock. Harry and Ginny lay in a heavy snogging session.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah. Woah. Woah." Ron interrupted. "Listen Harry, I just wanna let you guys know, um, that I'm totally cool with it. Make out with me. Come one, make out with me." He said the last part to Hermione, who came forward and the two air tongued.

The four of them then gathered in a line.

"Well, guys I guess that ties up all the lose ends." Hermione said.

"Yeah, everything's cool." Harry agreed.

"Oh, except for the house cup tournament!" Hermione remembered.

Neville came running through the room, looking like himself, screaming. "Gents, gents. Look at this! I found Dumbledore's will!"

"Dumbledore's will?" Everybody, even the table people gasped.

"It says 'in the even of my death, Gryffindor wins the house cup," they cheered. "it also says that Hogwarts goes to Harry Potter," Harry cheered. "my chocolate factory goes to Charlie," Remus' head snapped up and stared at Albus for a minute in anger and disappointed till Tonks reminded him Albus doesn't actually have a factory. "and Toon Town goes to the toons!"

Everyone chuckled.

"Well guys, I guess all of our Professors are dead so…," Harry said, the teachers look alarmed. "Butterbeers on me!"

Ron followed out the crowd by once again, performing his weird dance thing with the stick.

Once the door closed behind him, the lights went out again.

Then a single spotlight making bar-like designs on the wall opposite turned on. In that light sat a dark haired guy sitting legs-crossed and dressed in old prison robes. In short, he looked like a less handsome Sirius.

"Sirius!" Came a cry. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville -wearing his Malfoy costume burst through the door.

"Well, uh," Ron muttered as the others walked over to 'Sirius'' cell and pointing at the poster on the other wall. "Looks like they got a Taylor Lautner picture in here too. Just decorates every single room."

Sirius and Remus then noticed the rat sitting on Ron's shoulder. It looked fake.

"What are you kids doing here?" 'Sirius' asked, standing.

"We're here to break you out!" Harry answered.

"Yeah, but Umbridge is coming with an army of Dementors and," Ron lowered his voice to a carrying whisper. "they're gonna kiss you."

"Stand back!" Hermione told them and pointed her wand at the cell. "Alohamora!"

The adults gasped. Did she really just do that? Molly was starting to hyperventilate. Then the cell light disappeared and the other lights came back on.

"Oh, magic!" Harry and Neville said while they and Ron turned from the sight.

Sirius snorted.

"If you're seen helping me, you'll all be in really big trouble." 'Sirius' told the kids as they crowded around him, Ron after he went and shut the door.

"We don't care, you're innocent." Harry told him.

"I know but, who's gonna believe a bunch of kids and a no-good-washed-up loser," Remus growled, then chuckled when 'Sirius' carried on. "like Melboy… and me! The most wanted criminal in the world. I mean, what kind of dumb ass would believe this bunch?"

A voice came from behind the closed door. "This dumb-" A loud thump noise told everyone the speaker had run into the door. Sirius snickered. "This dumb ass." Walking through the door way was Bill re-dressed as Lupin.

Remus scowled. He looked nothing like that imposter. Almost as if reading his mind, Sirius leaned over and whispered. "They have your look down!"

"Lupin!" The others cried.

"Lupin," Harry said quickly. "Sirius is innocent. If you just let him explain!" Bill held up his hand "Harry, there's no need to explain. I know that he's innocent and I've got proof."

"What? How?" The sitting members snorted. The others all looked like dogs, tilting their heads in the exact same way, never mind that they spoke as one.

"This." Bill held up a folded up large poster paper. "The Marauder's map." Sirius and Remus frowned. That's was _so _not the map. "I was on the Hogwarts express when I began to get chilly and decided to use it as a blanket." Remus' scowled, he'd never use the map as a blanket! "That's when I noticed a name on there that shouldn't have been there. The name of a man that I believed to be long dead. Peter Pettigrew."

Everyone hissed.

'Sirius' moved away from the kids and closer to the table. "That rat bastard."

Molly groaned. More bad language. Though, she supposed that thing deserved it.

The teens looked confused. "Who is that?" Harry asked.

"Harry long ago your father was friends with Sirius, and best friends with me, but he had another friend." Bill told him, ending sadly.

"What? That's impossible!" Harry argued, wrapping an arm around Hermione and his other around Ron in a hug. "You can't have more than two friends!"

Remus chuckled. Friends were what made life enjoyable. Of course you could have more.

"It was a fatal mistake." 'Sirius' told them, barely disguising his anger. "Peter Pettigrew betrayed your parents and killed all those people. And he set me up and disappeared."

"Until now." Bill told them before opening the 'map.' "'Cause he's in this room."

The others gasped and dramatically spread out, holding their wands out in front of them. "Where?"

Bill took a look as the others formed a circle around Ron. "Looks like…" Bill paused and took the map in one hand and pointed to Ron in a shocked voice. "There." "Me!" Ron shouted in outrage, everyone turned to him. The table inhibitors stared in disbelief.

"Ron, how could you. You trader." Harry said. Even more disbelief and even some dropped jaws. Bill handed off the map to Hermione who stood behind him.

"I'll kill him chaps." Neville told the others and turned to point his wand at Ron. "Then she'll be all mine."

"No. No, something's wrong." Ron protested. "I'm not Peter Pettigrew."

"The map's never wrong, Ron." Bill told him in a resigned voice, before it took on a suspicious quality and he too leveled his wand at the red head. "Or should I say Peter?"

Hermione ran forward to stand in front of Ron. "No, wait, wait. If you look at the map, Peter Pettigrew's name is on top of Ron's." Ron turned to the ceiling, pointing his wand up and moving in a circle. Like a dog chasing his tail. "That must meant that Peter Pettigrew… is on top of Ron!"

"Scabbers!" Everyone cried. Ron took the rat off his shoulder.

"He must have magiced himself into a rat." Hermione said shocked.

"That totally makes sense." 'Sirius said.

Ron threw the rat on the ground. Sirius cheered. "Die!" "Stomp him!" Neville yelled. The six immediately huddled around the fake rat and began stomping it. Sirius, Remus, and Arthur cheered. It might not be the real trader, but imagining so was good for the soul.

"Well," Bill said, after Ron, Malfoy and himself had given their last stomps and everyone moved away into a wider circle. "He put up a fight but he's dead now."

"Nightmare is over." 'Sirius' announced.

"Wait," Hermione said, nervously. The map says Peter Pettigrew hasn't moved, but it must be wrong."

"The map is never wrong." 'Sirius' repeated.

A small amount of evil laughter ran through the room. The Taylor Lautner picture moved off it's position on the wall to reveal Charlie **(A/N Sorry Charlie) **dressed in jeans, an old t-shirt, dirty, unbrushed hair and holding a football above his head. **(Really, what is up with that thing?)**

"It's him!" Neville shouted. "Peter Pettigrew!" Everyone screamed and ran over to the other side of the stage.

Charlie moved out from the wall. "You finally figured it out. Expelliarmus!" He threw the ball at the group and everyone dropped their wands.

Moody shouted. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

"You son of a bitch!" 'Sirius' shouted. I'm gonna drug and kill you. How could you betray James and Lily like that?"

"James was my best friend." Charlie replied, still holding the ball above his head.

"I thought I was your best friend." Bill muttered. Remus scowled.

"The Dark Lord can be very persuasive." Charlie told them. "He offered me a robot hand and all I got was this lousy t-shirt." He fingered the shirt while the table laughed.

"You're never gonna get away with this. Now that we've found you, Sirius is gonna be free and you're gonna go to Azkaban." Harry told him.

"Uh, I got a better idea." Charlie told them, taking a few steps forward. "How about I kill all of you and get away scot free?"

The group looked outraged. Bill put his hands up.

"Um, no, no." Neville said, raising his hand. "You should go to jail. We could vote on it if you-"

"Vote? How about you vote on what's gonna be on your tombstones?" Charlie said, re-lifting the ball above his head.

Ron and Harry raised their arms. "Red vines!" They shouted. "That's it. Red vines." Ron said, in a 'I found the key to life' tone. "Hey, wouldn't killing us taste better with a red vine?" He asked Charlie while moving in front of the group, pulling out a package and displaying it, yet again, like a commercial.

"Of course. Everything tastes better with red vines."

"Well here. Why don't you have one?" Ron pulled one out.

The table turned to each other in shock. Now was not the time to be giving out Red Vines, they all thought furiously. Dumbledore ended his thought with, but it's always the time for lemon drops. He then proceeded to eat one.

Ron held out the candy at arm length.

"All right Weasley. I'm gonna trust you this time. But I don't wanna see any tricks." Charlie said, taking slow steps forward.

"No tricks, just treats." His arm stayed in place.

"I just want you to hold out that delicious red stick of candy. And I want it to, to stay right there so I can put my mouth around it."

"It's gonna be right here."

"All right. Here I go. Yummy, yummy, yum."

Sirius chuckled, sounds like that idiot.

"Stupefy." Ron shouted, then turned to the table and regained, his commercialese. "Red vines. What the hell can't they do?"

The table stared in shock. He just… he… he…. Stupefied the guy… with licorice. Maybe they did need their mental health checked.

"Your poster boy days are over Peter. You're going to jail." Bill told Charlie, standing above him.

"Wow Ron. I'm really sorry about your rat." Harry said as Ron picked the thing off the ground.

"Yeah, sorry." Hermione and Neville chorused.

"It's all right. He's been dead for years." Ron told them as the lights went off.

Sirius and Remus smiled in the dark. It wasn't bad. They enjoyed hearing about their ex-friend getting caught, even if it was in a pretend world.

The next morning, everyone was at the platform - Sirius in dog form. The kids were already on the train looking for friends before eleven. Tonks, Charlie and Bill were with them.

Molly got a horrible feeling. They wouldn't do something in public would they? She got her answer a few seconds later.

They would.

Every single light in the station turned off. Some people screamed.

A spotlight shown on Harry sitting on a sitting on a suitcase, while he wore the Hogwarts basic uniform. "Underneath these stairs, I hear the sneers and feel glares of my cousin, my uncle and my aunt. Can't believe how cruel they are, and it stings my lighting scar, to know that they'll never ever give me what I want. I know I don't deserve these, stupid rules made by the Dursleys, here on Privet drive. Can't take all of these muggles, but despite all of my struggles, I'm still alive."

The music got faster, and Harry started singing louder. "I'm sick of summer and this waiting around. Man, it's September, and I'm skipping this town. Hey it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now!"

Harry began to stand up. "I gotta get back to Hogwarts! I gotta get back to schoooool. Gotta get myself to Hogwarts, where everybody knows I'm cool."

Everyone, with the obvious exceptions (Slytherins,) laughed as the Harry fixed his tie and his glasses.

Harry began to count on his fingers as he sung once more. "Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts, to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts. It's all that I love, and it's all that I need. HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back-"

Harry flipped his suit-case around before sitting one it once more. "I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die. And it's gonna be totally awesome!"

Snorts filled the room.

Harry stood up again, but took a wand out of his pocket. "I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand." Harry sorta bent the fake wand. Defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on! And do it all with my best friend ron, 'cuz together we're totally awesome!"

"Yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome!" Ron sang entering through a newly created door. "Did somebody say Ron Weasley? What's up buddy?" Harry and Ron hugged really fast.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here, I had to go get... some... Floo Powder. But, uh, we gotta get going, come on get your trunk, let's go."

"Where we goin'?"

"Diagon Alley, of course!"

"Floo Powder power, Floo powder power, Floo Powder power, Floo Powder power."

Everyone laughed as Harry and Ron started waving their arms around. Most people had gotten over their confusion by now.

"It's been so long, but we're going back. Don't go for work, don't go there for class." Ron sang when they came to a stop.

"As long as were together-" Harry wrapping an arm around Ron.

"- gonna kick some ass." Ron slung his arm around Harry.

"... and its gonna be totally awesome!"

Ron made some weird sign with his fingers, followed by 'Harry'.

This year we'll take everybody by storm, stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm.

The music began to play again, in coming a rather frumpy looking girl from behind Harry and Ron.

Sirius snorted at Hermione's look.

"But let's not forget that we need to perform well in class, if we want to pass our OWLS!"

All the lights in the station came one and the three half fell forward. "WOAH!"

"God, Hermione, why do you have to be such a buzz kill?" Ron asked.

"Geez…" Harry muttered.

"Because, guys," Hermione said sternly. "School's not all about having fun! We have to study hard if we want to be good witches and wizards!"

"Oh…."

"I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart, check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start. What I lack in looks well I make up in heart, and well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome."

Molly frowned. Hermione shouldn't think that of herself.

Hermione grinned and stepped to her left a little. "This year I plan to study a lot.…"

"That would be cool if you were actually hot." Ron returned. All females scowled, that was no way to talk to a person.

"Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got." Harry said, smacking him.

"And that's cool.…"

"...and that's totally awesome"

"Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!" The three sang together.

Sirius then started muttering something about haromization, which made everyone send him odd looks. Though, most people in the station were giving the kids weird looks, especially now that more people were beginning to walk behind them.

"We're sick of summer and this waiting around." They continued. "It's like we're sitting in the lost and found. Don't take no sorcery, for anyone to see how.…"

"We gotta get back to Hogwarts!"

Sirius, Remus and Arthur laughed as Harry got up in Hermione's face.

As the three moved to the other side of their "stage" and Harry warped an arm around each of their shoulders, they sung once more.

"We gotta get back to school, we gotta get back to hogwarts, where everything is magic-cooooool." "Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts."

Everyone jumped a little as a large group of people started singing with the trio. Who were they supposed to be?

"To Goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts. It's all that I love, and it's all that I need at HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS." "I think we're going back…." The trio said, excited.

The trio made their way over to the other side of the floor they were stopped, however, by a yelling Ginny running up to them, also dressed in a Hogwarts uniform only with yellow shoes.

"Ron! You're supposed to take me to Madam Malkins and use those sickles Mum gave you for my robe fitting!"

Everyone laughed as Ron moved his hands around as if he was trying to shield himself from a wild animal.

"Uhh...who's this?" Harry asked.

"Uh, this is stupid little dumb sister Ginny. She's a freshmen. Ginny, this is Harry. Harry Potter. This is Harry Potter."

Remus snorted and shook his head. Ron really was tactless, like Hermione would always rant about.

"Your Harry Potter. You're the boy-who-lived!"

Sirius gimaced.

"Yeah, and you're Ginny."

"Oh, It's Ginevra."

"Cool, Ginny's fine."

Sirius snorted, he sounded so… horrible.

"Stupid sister!" Ron proceeded to fake slap her.

"Aaah!"

"Don't crowd the famous friend."

Sirius snorted in amusement as Ron and Harry said laughing lowly as Ron put an arm over Harry's shoulders.

"Do you hear music or something?"

"Music? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, someone's coming." Ron said.

"Someone's coming." Harry agreed.

Molly snorted in amusement. Did they really have to repeat each other? It reminded her of the twins.

"Oh." Ron pulled Ginny away.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked Remus.

"New characters," He replied.

"Cho Chang, Domo arigato, Cho Chang, Gung Hey Fat Choy, Chang Happy, Happy New Year, Cho Chang." Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet came dancing through with a weird step routine. At one point they even dropped slutly to the ground and back up.

Everyone was laughing but Cho Chang who stood on the other side of the station. She couldn't believe Harry would do this to her.

"Oh, who's that?" Ginny asked in an awed, breathless voice.

"That's Cho Chang." Harry replied, just as falsely winded.

"That's the girl Harry's been in totally been in love with since freshmen year."

"Freshman year?" The purebloods mouthed.

Sirius smirked, real or not, his godson would get a lot of teasing from this one.

"Yeah, but he won't say anything to her." Hermione said, completely annoyed.

"Yeah, you don't tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot." Ron returned.

Sirius nodded.

Ginny moved up behind Angelina, the one in the front who was assumed to be playing Cho. "Konnichiwa , Cho Chang. It is good to meet you, I am 'Ginny Weasley'." She said her name like talking to a slow person, then held out her hand to her.

Molly tutted, you never speak to a person that way!

"Bitch, I ain't Cho Chang!" Angelina snapped turning and giving a 'bitch please' hand gesture, as Katie and Alicia giggled.

"That's Lavender Brown!" Ron informed his sister pulling her back to him and made a slapping motion with his hands.

"Aaah!" Ginny screamed, though Ron hadn't even really touched her.

"Racist sister!"

Everybody couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Hey, hey, it's all right! I'm Cho Chang ya'll." Katie said with a country, American accent, her hand on her hip and grinning at the audience.

Everyone else was laughing and giggling. It made no sense!

"She is totally perfect!" Harry declared, as everyone watched 'Cho' wrap a strand of hair around her finger.

"To bad she's dating Cedric Diggory, though, huh?" Ron said, elbowing Harry.

Many audience members tensed, especially the Order, who was worried about Harry and there was a moment of silence to remember the young man.

"What? Who the hell is Cedric Diggory?" Harry asked.

Fred, wearing a blonde wig and a stupid grin on his face, came up behind the four, towards the middle and knocked them all to the floor while walking through.

"Cho Chang! I am so in love, with Cho Chang. From Bangkok to Ding Dang. I sing my love aloud for Cho Chaaang." He sang, while holding Angelina in a huh and she swooned. At the end, Angelina pulled away and ran off, Fred following.

"I hate that guy. I hate him." Harry declared, not sounding the least bit truthful.

"So are we gonna get those robes or not!" Ron asked, impatient.

"Okay, alright! I'm going!"

Arthur snorted, yeah, that was dead on.

The four walked off stage and Luna came in dress as Malfoy, who did not look pleased. Luna adopted a 'better-than-thou' look as Colin Creevy and Bill walked up behind her as Crabbe and Goyle who weren't even paying attention. "Luckily next year, I'll be transferred to Pigfarts!" Luna declared, using a clearly fake British accent and wearing a short blonde wig and earings. "This year you bet, gonna get out of here, the reign of Malfoy is quite near, I'll have the greatest wizard career, it's gonna be totally awesome." She sang, still in her arrogant voice, holding up Muggle rocker finger signs at the end.

The children and Sirius were all laughing at this.

Remus was chuckling, while Snape was being a sour-puss.

Most people, while confused, thought this was the best thing ever.

"Look out world, for the dawn of the day, where everyone will do, whatever I say!" Luna continued. "And Potter won't be in my way, and I'll be the one who is totally awesome!"

"I'm already totally awesome." Draco muttered.

"No you're not." Astoria Greengrass, next to him, said.

Luna spun on her heel and faced her minions.

"Yeah you'll be the one who is totally awesome." Bill said in a low, tensed voice.

Hogwarts students chuckled. Sounded just like him… if he could talk that is.

"Guys, come on! We're going to miss the train!" Hermione shouted and all actors ran out to the stage, even some that hadn't been named, like Dean Thomas' character. They lined up in rows and acted like a train, Harry, Luna and Angelina in front with Bill in the back.

"Who knows how fast, this year's gonna go! Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer, flow." Everyone sang.

"Maybe at last, I'll talk to Cho!" Harry shouted.

"Oh no, that be WAY to awesome." Ron retorted, as everyone lurched forward.

They continued. "We're back to learn everything that we can, it's great to come back to where we began. And here we ARE!" They stopped moving. "And Alakazam!" All teens jumped and moved to the middle of the stage where they got into to lines with their arms and hands together in the middle. "Here we go, this is totally awesome! Come on and teach us everything you know! The summer's over and we're itchin' to go

"I think we're ready for... " Neville said, off to the side. "Albus Dumbledore!"

Sirius, Remus and Severus smirked. They all three were having problems with the headmaster and, knowing that the teens did too, they looked forward to how Dumbledore would be twisted.

"Aaaaaaaah…." All actors lifted their arms and twirled away in sequence.

George came walking down the isle the teens made for him as they moved across the train floor. He was wearing a fake beard under his chin that was 2 inches long, a bath robe and slippers and spoke with a Boston accent. "Welcome…"

"Oh god," The whole train station said in between laughs. Some people were rolling around laughing while others held their sides and gasped for breath. Just… wow.

Severus and the Marauders weren't disappointed.

"All of you, to Hogwarts! I welcome all of you to school... Did you know that here at Hogwarts, we've got a hidden swimming pool. Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts. Welcome, all you hotties, nerds, and tools. Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts, I'd like to go over just a couple of rules: My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am headmaster of Hogwarts. You can all call me, Dumbledore. I suppose you can call me Albus if you wanted detention. I'm just kidding, I'll expel you if you call me Albus!" George sang, while jaws dropped open and more gut splitting laughter occurred.

The rest of the teens snapped into position as George 'left,' (really just hiding behind a pillar in the back.) "Back to Wizards and Witches and magical beasts, to Goblins and Ghosts to Magical feasts. It's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts! Back to spells, and enchantments, potions and,"

"Gryffindors!"

"Hufflepuffs!"

"Ravenclaws!"

"Slytherins!"

Each group -because that was how they were standing- shouted their house name out, the 'Slytherins' growling theirs.

"Back to the place where our story begins At Hogwarts, Hogwarts." They sang together.

"I'm sorry, what's its name?"

"Hogwarts! Hogwarts!"

"I didn't hear you kids!"

"Hogwarts! Hogwarts!"

"Man, I'm glad I'm back!"

The end, with all the performers lined up, wands pointed at the ceiling, was met with cheers and applause.

The order children were given hugs and comments of 'goodbye", "see you soon", "good job", "nice one", and "be careful." Then they were off to Hogwarts to anxiously wait out the next few months until their last performance.


End file.
